


Starricks Knight

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jacob's an idiot, Starricks a dick, Swords, personal guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Starricks personal guard, your life becomes a lot more complicated when a certain Frye twin enters your life (finished)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were Starrick personal guard, were you proud of it...why not it wasn't an easy task you had killed plenty of men and even spared some when you felt like it, your weapon of choice, a black gauntlet on your wrist which you had stolen from the shipment to the assassins in London it was surprising easy to breach, the Rooks who were guarding it needed another hundred years training before they even came close to matching your strength and skill. You also fought with a sword which was deemed more than outdated but this wasn't any sword, it could split into two. A handle appearing out of the inside of the split.

 

You wandered down the corridors as Templers and other members looked at you, you were known around this place very well, you wore black tight trousers along with a black corset with bandages underneath around breasts, on top of that you had a long black coat with a hood. Of course you had your sword sheathed on your back and a gun strapped to your thigh.

 

"Mr Crawford would like to see you" A man trembled as you glared at him nodding as you headed towards Starricks office, you knocked as Starrick called you to come in.

"You want me sir" You asked bowing as he walked towards you from behind his desk.

"I'm going to a meeting I need you to guard the carriage, those Frye twins are planning something I know it" Starrick said as he walked past, you turned following him.

"Yes I've heard about them, the male on is Jacob? Am I correct?"

"Yes and he's the one causing all this mess" Starrick said through gritted teeth as two other guards joined you, you looked at them.

"Miss" They bowed to you as you smirked being the head of the guards and bliters gave you some satisfaction at least.

"Evie Frye is the other, she's after the piece of Eden if my research is correct, she's in a direct race with-"

"It's not a race, she isn't in the same league" Starrick turned scolding you.

"Sorry sir my mistake" You apologised as he climbed into the carriage which was detailed in everyway from the wheels to the seats, the other two guards climbed in next to him shutting the door.

 

Walking around to the front and jumping up next to a bliter who you nodded to and you set off, god he was so slow, obeying the laws of the road, who was this guy Starrick had places to be and- You were cut out of your train of thoughts as you noticed two carriages speeding towards you.

"Speed up!" You ordered to the man who shook the reins as you went a little bit faster, "Useless!" You yelled grabbing the reins off him and whipping the horse, swerving through traffic, "Do what I did and get Starrick to the location as fast as possible understand!"

"Yes" The man said shakily as you rolled your eyes handing the reins back, "Have a good meeting sir!" You shouted as you jumped off the carriage stumbling a bit as you waited for the carriages to come towards you.

You smirked drawing your blade and pressing a button catching the released second blade, the two carriages came straight towards you, you ran towards the letting out a war cry scaring the horse, you jumped to onto the horses back slamming the blades into the two drivers head, quickly moving on and leaping over to the carriage behind doing the same.

You looked behind you seeing another carriage riding towards Starricks, you clicked the two blades together and placing it back in its sheath, kicking the dead bodies off the front carriage onto the floor whipping the horse repeatedly as you caught up, grabbing the gun from the side and shooting the man in the back on the head as you watched the carriage swerve  to the side, you flew forward off the carriage as you horse stopped dead.

Air gushed out of your lungs as you landed on the floor quickly rolling back onto your feet, hand resting on your swords hilt. You looked around as two Rooks ran towards you, you sighed drawing your blade cutting both their heads clean off, "Bastards mucking up my uniform" You scoffed brushing dirt off your shoulder, yawning as you shoved the sword backwards into a rooks stomach, splitting the blade so one remained impaled as you used the other to cut his neck. Drawing both blades back you watched the body fall to the floor.

"Any more?" You called looking around as you watched three men flee the scene, "Good"

You flung the blade so blood flew off onto the streets as you sheathed it once more and walked towards the location, not trusting a damn horse again after that scene it created.

A good 20 minutes later you had reached the location with guards posted outside the door, you froze as they pointed a gun at you.

"Who are ya" The spat as you wiped your cheek glaring at them.

"Your commanding officer now let me in before I tear your head from your body" You said coldly as they appologised instantly as you walked past, you walked inside as people greeted you, "Do...I know you" You muttered to yourself as men shook your hand, you shrugged it off and headed upstairs.

"No please" You heard a man plead before the unforgettable noise of a body falling to the floor, you rested your hand on your swords handle as you walked into the room seeing the body on the floor.

"I hope you're not going to use that on me" A voice called as you looked up seeing a man jumping down, drawing your blade quickly blocking the kukri he was using and tossing him to the side.

"You really think that...that mess of a blade can touch me" You glared looking at your opponent who was...straightening his hat!, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Jacob Frye, at your service" He smiled tipping the front of his hat, you stood completely dumbfounded, the man who had murdered some of your best men was this mess.

Scruffy boots, coat and shirt, with a poorly tied red tie, "Are you being serious" You sighed, "You're Jacob Frye"

"I'm hurt" Jacob smirked covering his heart while he spun the kukri in his other hands.

"No you're not hurt...yet" You glared gripping the blade with two hands and charging towards him, he swung his kukri as you blocked it from the side with your sword, you curved the blade upwards then slammed it up, knocking the kukri to the other side of the room.

You kicked Jacob in the stomach hard enough to make him fall to the floor, you placed your foot on him pointing the blade at his neck, "Any last words Mr Frye?"

"These aren't my last words" He smirked, you raised your eyebrow letting out a scream as he drove his hidden blade into your leg, as he threw you off him. Your blade skidding away from you.

You watched as he was about to slam his foot on your chest, you made an X shape with your arms pushing back as he tumbled back giving you a chance to stand up.

"Not bad" You smiled looking up to see Jacob holding your sword.

"God this is heavy love" He complained, "How do you"  
You tired your best not to laugh as the blade fell apart in his hands both pieces dropping to the floor, "Whoops"

You took this moment to run towards him scooping his kukri off the floor and slashing up his chest, throwing it to your other hand and slashed up once more.

"Buger" Jacob sighed looking down to the wounded chest.

"Is that really all you have to say" You laughed as Jacob staggered towards the wall for support, you turned throwing the kukri as it pinned his hood to the wall, "Mr Frye, you don't know how to give a lady a good time" You sighed picking up the pieces of your blade turning as you clipped them together the noise making Jacob jump slightly.

"(L/n)!" You heard Starrick call, as you walked towards Jacob, "We're leaving"

 

"Looks like we don't get to play after all Mr Frye" You smirked sheathing your blade.

"Why won't you finish it?" Jacob glared at you as you ripped the kukri free from the wall dropping it into his hands.

"Now where's the fun in that" You winked as you walked out, "Heal up Mr Frye, because next time, I won't be playing games"

 

You walked downstairs towards Starrick, scrunching your face as you put weight on the wounded leg, "Bastard"

"Why are you covered in blood?" Starrick asked approaching him.

"I met your friend Mr Frye-"

"Did you kill him!" He basically shouted at you.

"No sir he got away-"

Starrick slapped your across the face making your head turn to the side, "Useless I don't know why I keep you!"

"Sorry sir" You said through gritted teeth as you clicked your jaw to the side, "I won't let it happen again"

"You're right you won't let it happen again or I'll have you taken away" Starrick said as he walked away getting into a carriage, "Find your own way back" He glared slamming the door as the carriage rode off.

"I'll just catch a ride" You smiled running after the carriage crying out in pain as you jumped off the bleeding leg, grabbing onto the chest on the back, before shuffling around so you were comfy.

"You're the first one to land a hit on me for a while Mr Frye" You smiled up at the sky placing your hand over the wound, "I can't wait to play again"


	2. Scars last forever

 

You stumbled off the chest before Starrick got out and made your way towards your chambers, you opened the door unhooking your sword and placing it on the side, along with your gun and it's holster. Throwing your coat onto the floor your undid your corset, taking a deep breath out.  You walked over to your bathroom, well what you considered a bathroom was a toilet and a skin with a small cupboard in the corner. You have to shower in other places according to Starrick, you took that instruction as his room when he's not in. You walked over to the skin lifting your leg resting in on the side and pouring water onto it, before adding some form of medicine you found in the cupboard. You wrapped bandages around it before hobbling back to your bed, you lay looking at the ceiling the bandages around your chest still stained with Jacobs blood.

"It's just a bit of blood" You smiled closing your eyes and going to sleep.

You yawned sitting up as the sun came through your window resting on your face, you ran your hand through your hair as you shuffled to the side standing up and wander aimlessly towards the bathroom splashing water onto your face and looking in the mirror.

"How long has that been there" You mumble scrubbing some dried blood off your cheek, you reached into the cupboard and changed the bandages around your chest throwing the other ones in a bin.

You threw your equipment back on, along with your weapons and headed down to the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the scavenger" A woman laughed as you held a bread bun in your mouth.

"Always nice to see you Mabel" You said slightly muffled as you removed the bread  as she handed you a dish with butter on.

"I heard you met Mr Frye?, is he dreamy like they all say"

"Dreamy!" You laughed nearly choking on your food, "Mabel do you have a screw loose?"

"He saved me (f/n)" Mabel said seriously as you raised her eyebrows, "Those Bliters tired to have their way with me he came and killed them...don't hurt him please he's a good man"

"It's my job" You glared ripping a piece of bread with your teeth and chewing it, "But I'll keep it in mind, oh not a word to Starrick understand"

Mabel nodded as she walked out with a tray, you smiled as you noticed she had left a slice of bacon on the side, your grabbed it and stuffed inside the bun and walked out. Eating it on your way to the training grounds.

"Miss (L/n)!" A guard called you turned the bun half out of your mouth.

"Yeah" You murmured as you ate the last of it and jogged over to him.

"Reports are coming in that Jacob Frye is attacking a strong hold" He said as you patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, if Starrick asks where I am" You said as you walked away, "Tell him I'm taking care of business"

 

You walked outside looking for some form of carriage but they were all in the shop getting fixed or re-painted, you grabbed a saddle off the side throwing it on a horse and climbing on.

"I swear if your throw me off I'll be really pissed" You muttered into it's ear as you kicked it in the side and rode off towards the strong hold.

You saw the smoke filling the air as you kicked the horse once more, pulling the reins sharply as you saw the building on fire as Rooks attacked Bliters. You jumped off the horse and grabbed the gun shooting down two rooks, gaining everyone's attention.

"Bliters, what the fuck are you doing looking at me!" You yelled as they went back to attack Rooks, you helped them out killing them quickly with your sword, you noticed someone diving into the burning building.

"The plans" You muttered as you ran sheathing your sword, you coughed as you ran into the burning building and scrambling up the stairs and the next until you came to a table where a figure was running to.

"No you don't!" You coughed drawing you sword and slashing it at the figure as it jumped back, you scrunched the plans up shoving them on the inside of your coat, grabbing the sword with two hands.

"Bastard" You hissed as a knife grazed your cheek, "Show yourself!"

"I'm an assassin love, we're not meant to be seen" Jacobs voice said you could feel his cocky grin staring at you.

"You think you have the upper hand?" You muttered gripping your blade tighter.

You shut your eyes as you listened to the foot steps, you slammed your foot down on a decaying floor board as you heard a large crash, you opened your eyes coughing as you walked over to a large hole in the floor, Jacob held onto a piece of wood a fire burning underneath him.

"DOn't!" Jacob's voice yelled as you placed your foot over Jacob's fingers, turning your face away as the heat was unbearable, you thought for a moment, thinking about what Mabel said.

"Don't make me regret this!" You shouted sheathing your sword and removing your foot, grabbing his other hand pulling him up as more of the floor fell in, "This way!" You called as you ran on, your hand keeping a firm grip around his hand.

"Ah!" You yelled as a bullet ripped through your side as you fell to the floor, Jacob looked back to you then to a woman who was resting on the window.

"This way Jacob!" She called, you looked up to Jacob who looked down to you.

"Jacob now she's a Templar!"

You watched as Jacob ran off, "Bastard!" You shouted as he froze looking at you, "You're a fucking bastard!" You yelled as the floor board gave way, you screamed as you fell onto the floor below smashing onto a table coughing, you rolled to the side running as fast as you could through the fire and jumping out a window falling from the second floor onto the ground blood trickling out of your mouth.

"Miss!" The bliters yelled as they ran over, "You alright?"

"Do...I...look fucking ok?" You panted holding your side which was bleeding drastically, you could feel your vision going blurry, "Hospital..now"

 

You opened your eyes only seeing white, "Fantastic I'm dead"

"Not quite" You turned your head slightly hissing in pain as you did so seeing a woman stood there, "Although your erm...friend they did just leave after they handed you over"

"Yeah sounds like them" You groaned sitting up.

"You shouldn't move!" The nurse insisted, "Please miss you're hurt"

"Where are my weapons" You asked noticing your sword wasn't on your back, "I'll ask you again where are they!"

"Ov...over there miss" She pointed to a cupboard, I let out a cry of pain as I stood on my feet, "Errr...Miss please your in a critical condition"

"Fine, bring me my sword" You panted as you lay back down, holding out your hand gripping the sword as she placed it in your hand, "And my coat"

"Miss you didn't arrive with a coat, the man holding you said he found you laying outside a burning building surrounded by bliters, it seemed like they attack-"

"What did this man look like?" You glared craning you neck up to her as she thought.

"He was quite scruffy, scarred jaw and eyebrow-"

"Did he have a top hat?" You muttered as she nodded slowly as you groaned slamming your fist down on the bed.

"Are you ok miss!?" The woman yelped at your sudden action.

"Look, I need to get out of here, so sign the papers and let me go!"

"I can't do that miss-"

"I'm Starricks personal guard, so unless you want to piss him off-" You smiled as the nurse ran out the room, you groaned as you tired to stand up using your sword as a cane, you scrambled over to the mirror seeing the large gash in your corset underneath was wrapped with bandages, you had small cuts all over your body, you froze as you took a step closer to the mirror.

"No...come on!" You yelled punching the wall, hissing in pain.

You lightly traced your finger over a scar running just down the side of your eye where Jacobs knife had clipped you, "After all these years, he's the first one to leave a mark"

Your head snapped to the left as the nurse walked in followed by Starrick, you groaned internally as he walked over.

"What the hell was that!" Starrick yelled as you signalled for the nurse to leave, "Acting without my orders"

"Sorry sir-" You caught Starricks hand as he went to slap you, "But with all due respect I was doing my job" You snapped throwing his hand to the floor.

"How dare you!" He yelled grabbing your sword as you fell to the floor, you glared up at him as he placed his foot on your shoulder, "You're fired"

"You really think I'm done?" You glared up to him, "I'm not quitting and you're not going to fire me until I've ripped Jacob Frye to pieces" You smirked manically.

You froze as Starrick dropped the sword in front of you removing his foot, "I knew there was a reason I hired you"

You watched as he walked out the nurse quickly ran in helping you up, "Thanks" You looked at her quickly as you rested on the sword once more.

"Miss" The nurse said quietly as you turned to look at her, "Did...Mr Frye do this to you?" You looked at her in a confusing manor, "It's just my husbands a Rook and I thought they were the good guys so to say"

"Lady listen up" You sighed standing up straight clicking your back, groaning in pain as you clipped your sword to your back, "There's no _good_ left in London"

 

You walked down the corridor, your hand over your side as you walked outside, you stumbled down the stairs falling to your knees.

You looked straight ahead seeing a hand...with a gauntlet attached to it, you grabbed it slamming it down, the person fell in front of you, "Get lost" You spat on Jacob's face as you pushed off his shoulder standing up.

"Look, I just wanted to-"

You swung your sword at him as he jumped back, "You don't get it do you?" You winced holding your side.

Jacob looked at you confusingly as you put the sword away.

"Trust, just took what little trust I had in you and you crushed it, smashed it, when you left me, to burn in the fire not to mention this delightful scar you gave me!"

"Sorry, I was going to-"

"To what, return the plans you stole from me?, or my coat or were you going to man up and tell me that you couldn't save me because you were scared?"

"Look, I was going to save you but the floor gave in and-"

 

"So what stopped you from jumping down?" You glared at Jacob tapping your foot, "I don't have time for your shit Mr Frye, I don't care if you saved my friend you're nothing more than a common man who acts when it suits him and when it works in his favour"   
You walked away from Jacob trying not to let him see the amount of raw pain you were in, you walked towards a carriage with Bliters on, they nodded to you as you climbed in shutting the door.

"Damn" You panted removing your hand which was now stained red, "Hurry the fuck up!" You yelled kicking the inside of the carriage as it sped on.

When you finally arrived back at you room, you collapsed onto the bed falling asleep.

 

You spent the next few days recovering doing nothing more than sleeping and stealing various medicines from Starricks cupboard while he was out, after a few days your side was finally healed...healed enough so you could go back out, onto the streets.

 

You headed down to the kitchen with all your weapons equipped you looked to your right seeing Starrick walking in.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" You asked alerting all the kitchen staff who didn't see him.

"There was no tea this morning" He glared at the staff, "Which one of you-"

"Sorry sir that was my fault" You bowed standing in front of the staff who looked at you confusingly, "I was....I needed it to treat the wound, you see a doctor told me that pouring tea onto a cloth and adding it to the wound helps" You smiled as Starrick looked at you equally confused.

"I think you should have gotten your own tea, don't let this happen again!" Starrick snapped at you as you nodded, "I want another tea sent up now!"

All the staff nodded and started to run around, you stood guard until Starrick left the room.

"Thank you, thank you" Mabel bowed as you rubbed the back of your head, "He would have fired me for sure"

"Don't mention it" You sighed as you peered over her to see a pie laying on the side without knowing it you licked your lips as Mabel laughed.

"It's all yours" She smiled as you patted her shoulder and walked past grabbing the pie off the side as you headed out the door.

 

You were eating the pie leaving a trail of crumbs when you were confronted by two guards, you raised an eyebrow as you watched them reach for their weapons, you quickly drew your blade. Stabbing one through the chest and grabbing the other ones neck, "The fuck do you think you're doing attacking your commander"

"Jacob's our commander" The man chocked as you glared at him drawing the blade out of his friend and slamming it into his foot as he screamed.

"So the Rooks are trying to sneak into this place?" You asked him as he tightened his lips, you twisted the sword as he let out a scream, "So you're not going to talk to me then?, believe me I'm being sweet" You waited for a response. "Did Jacob send you?"

He shook his head, you removed your blade planting it into the floor next to him, "Were you trying to get promoted by being keen?"

You didn't get an answer, you spat on his face , "I've tired to be nice but I guess you like it rough don't you" Slamming your knee into his crotch as he cried out, you smirked as four guards came charging towards you, "Unfortunately, so do my men"

You dropped him to the floor, picking up your sword and sheathing it, "Torture him until he speaks" You ordered as you walked off and down a set of stairs.

You finally made it to the courtyard and walked outside, the sun was blazing down as you walked over to the carriages. The men looked at you in fear, "Please don't take one Miss, we...we just painted it and you...always wreck it..."

You stood blinking at them before laughing slightly, you watched as a man brought out a jet black horse with white hooves, "And this is?"

"Your new ride?" The man offered, you walked over to the horse looking it up and down.

"Alright kid, but only because this is faster" You sighed jumping on and riding off as he shouted thanks to you.

 

You rode towards the strong hold the Rooks took from you, you rode up jumping off the horse, "What the hell am I meant to do with you?" You looked puzzled at the horse which whinnied at you, "Hey you!" You called to a female bliter to ran over, "Take this back to Crawford manor" The lady nodded as you gave her a leg up onto the horse as she rode off.

 

You walked closer to the strong hold seeing Rooks standing outside, you wandered past as they gave you weird looks, you glared back standing your ground at the entrance.

"What you want?" They grumbled at you, as you walked towards them about to pass them when one threw their fist at you. Skidding back slightly as you grabbed his arm tossing his over onto his partner, you drew your sword stabbing them both before sheathing it once more.

"What I want is none of your business" You muttered as you grabbed one of their hats and walked on through.

To be fair you didn't expect this plan to go so well, you wore a single rooks hat and yet you were able to make it all the way to the building even earning a few respectful nods off other Rooks. "They're so dumb" You sighed as you walked into the building the gapping hole which you fell through was still there, you walked past that to the next set of steps. Pressing your foot lightly on it before using your full weight, because god knows if it was effected by the fire or not. You slowly and carefully made your way up the stairs, eventually you made it to the top floor. As you crept over to a table, hoping to god the fire hadn't got to it. Luckily it was still in tact.   
You leant over the dress fumbling around before pressing a switch on the back, a small draw popped open, smiling as you reached into the draw pulling out a box.

 

"Thank god" You sighed as you pulled out a small necklace, a small golden sword hung off it, "I miss you dad" You muttered as you clipped it on around your neck, shivering slightly as the cool metal touched your skin.

You turned around making your way over burnt wood which had fallen in from the roof towards a window, you looked out. On the floor you could see the Rooks had finally found the dead bodies, "Frye sir!" You heard one of them cry, your body instantly tensing.

"It's the same marks from the fight, it's her sir!" The man yelled pointing to the bodies, you watched as Jacob did a double take as he saw you, you gave a small wave before tipping the front of your hat and throwing it out the window.

You exhaled smiling as you heard Jacob set off running, "Good luck" You smiled grabbing onto the edge of a hole in the roof and swinging yourself up, you ran along the terraced housing as you could hear Jacob behind you.

"How the fuck do I get down?" You panted to yourself as you looked over the edge, you could sense Jacob getting closer to you, you skidded to a stop spinning yours arms back as you came to a sudden drop, "Time to talk my way out"

You turned looking at Jacob as he slowed down to a walk stopping a few meters away.

"What were you doing?" He asked glaring at you.

"I was taking something that belonged to me" You answered back, as Jacob took another step. He wasn't a threat at that distance, even with his gun you would have enough time to strike before he fired the gun.

"Do you not believe me Mr Frye?" You asked as Jacob stayed quite, you rolled your eyes drawing the necklace and showing it to him, "There may I leave now?"

"Did you have to kill them, those Rooks, my Rooks"

"Your Rooks?" You laughed, "What about _My_ Bliters?, huh, they're just men and women like yours fighting their own cause"

"Their cause is wrong!" Jacob snapped back as you smirked walking towards him, "Their working for Starrick, he's corrupt and destroying London!"

"And you're not?" You questioned facing Jacob only a few centimetres between your bodies, "Do you know how many fire's you've started, so many that have spread into homes of the innocent, homes of _your rooks_ "

You looked at Jacob who was almost snarling at you, "What's wrong don't like hearing the truth?" You took a step closer, placing your finger on Jacob's heart "Soft"

Jacob smacked your hand away, "Why are you with him?" Jacob glared as you shrugged, you hissed as Jacob grabbed your coat by the collar bringing you close to him, " _Why?"_

 _"_ Why...because I don't have a choice" You looked at him dead in the eyes, slamming your hands against his chest freeing yourself, "Because unlike you, some of us were born into this life with our fate already decided"

"That's not!-"

"I killed a family at the age of 5" You cut him off as he stood looking at you, "Your blind Jacob..." You muttered as you walked past, thank god you were getting away you didn't feel like giving away any more-...you felt a blade pressing against your back, you smiled up to the sky.

"Why?, why would you do that?" Jacob said he almost sounded...upset?, why would he be upset, you turned slowly seeing Jacob with some what puppy dog eyes, "What happened to you...to make you do that at such a young age. I couldn't even hold a knife at that age, I fought, of course but not to kill-"

"And that's our difference Mr Frye, how I can kill the _innocent_ , well what you class as innocent without falling into a state of despair"

You jumped back as Jacob slashed his kukri at you, you drew your blade, as you fought Jacob, blocking his small blade and throwing it back, as he stumbled back closer and closer to the edge. You kept going over powering Jacob with your sword, you smirked as he quickly looked back down to the floor below.

"I'm not some free willed assassin, I'm a solider Mr Frye...and I always finish my orders" You glared slamming your blade down from above as he blocked it with his Kukri, you smirked kicking him in the stomach as he fell off the 5 story building.

 

"Done" You smiled sheathing your blade brushing your hands against each other as you froze, you heard the sound of...a cable?.

"As a free willed assassin, I don't have to stick to orders, terribly sorry but this will be one order you won't complete!"

You reached for your blade he was too close, he jumped into the air the sun glinting off his knuckle buster, "Idiot"

You felt blood fall on your face, you had slammed your hidden blade into Jacob's chest it had gone deep, "Of course I won't finished the mission how stupid of me" You laughed as Jacob fell to the floor clenching his chest, painting for air, "When you just finished it for me"

You clicked your wrist back the blade returning, "Come in quite handy actually" You smiled at the gauntlet, you crouched down next to Jacob as he tired to stand up but fell back down, "Now, I might spare you if you tell me where you put the plans"

Jacob stayed quite as you sighed, you slowly stretched your arm over Jacob's chest lightly tapping the wound as he hissed, "Oh does that hurt?"

"You're sick" He spat as you smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm not the one who left someone who just saved their life, in a fucking burning building, with a bullet wound that your sister made" You said as Jacob glared at you, you looked Jacob in the eyes, you could tell he was seriously hurt, did you...feel guilt?."

You quickly stood up turning away and looking out across London, "I know your sisters on her way" You smiled, "You've got someone looking out for you Jacob, you're very lucky"

You walked over to Jacob as he lay his face scrunched up, "You're actually quite handsome Mr Frye" he looked at you an eyebrow raised, you leant down kissing him on the lips lightly before pulling away looking at a shocked Jacob, "It's such a shame you're on the wrong team" You sighed as you walked away.

"You're...on the...wrong team" You heard Jacob pant.

 

You could feel your heart pounding, why did you kiss him!?, god damn it. You scrambled down the side of the house ducking as you saw the Jacob's sister on her way to him.

 

You walked down the alley as you made your way onto the streets, you wandered until you found a carriage pointing your gun at the driver as he screamed and ran off, you climbed on and headed back to the manor.

Walking inside you noticed how empty the place was, "Mabel?" You questioned poking your head around the kitchen door, it was dark not a single light on, you wandered down the corridor hand automatically resting on your swords hilt.

"Miss!" A guard called as you nearly jumped out of your skin, you turned trying to regain your composure.

"What's going on here?" You asked as the guard gestured for you to followed him, you walked into the training grounds to see a few guards and staff, "And....care to explain?"

"The rest have left to join the Rooks Miss, but we're getting more guards and staff sent shortly" The guard said, you stood there blankly staring out at the few men and women.

" _You're on the wrong team"_ Jacobs words ran through your head.

"Miss?" The guard asked looking at you worried.

"Good, start them in intense training straight away" You ordered as you walked away.

 

"(f/n)!" Starrick boomed, you knew you were fucked when he called you by your first name.

You trudged down towards his office as you walked in, yup...it was bad. You walked closer to Starrick who was pacing around the room, various things smashed.

"What is this I hear about the staff leaving!?"

"You know just as much as me sir" You answered back as Starrick walked closer to you, looking you in the eyes as you stared back, "I wouldn't lie to you sir, if that's what your imposing"

Starrick took a step back and sat on his chair, "Have you killed him yet?" He muttered.

 

"I was about to when his sister came, but until that point I had broken a few ribs maybe even damaged his heart, he won't be running around for a while at least"

You watched as Starrick looked at you, he looked so pleased. A large grin across his face as he stood up slamming his hands on the table, "Finally you pull through!"

"What do you mean finally" You mumbled under your breath.

"I thought I would have to put you through the same fate as you father" Starrick sighed turning and looking at his window, you clenched your fist, "He was a good knight to bad he had to go and fall in love, although something good came out of it" He gestured at you, as you gave a polite smile. Inside you were screaming and crying, forcing your body to resist every urge to chop his head clean off, you took a deep breath, "May I-"

"Wasn't that your fathers?" Starrick asked turning seeing the necklace, "I thought he was burnt with that?"

"He was" You said voice cracking as Starrick looked at you.

"Oh, now you don't get emotional, he used you, he made you kill" Starrick laughed as you breath deepened, your whole body tensing as he made his way over to you, "I'm sure he wouldn't miss you-"

"What the fuck do you know" You glared at Starrick who looked shocked "What the _fuck do you know_!!" You screamed as Starrick took a step back hitting the front of his desk with his legs.

"I know he didn't want you-"

"Shut up!" You yelled grabbing the hilt of your sword, as you watched Starrick hand slowly move towards the gun, "You know what Starrick...he probably didn't after you made me murder his family, my mother...my twin"

"That was your choice!" He shouted about to grab his gun.

"My choice" You laughed bitterly, "You held a gun to my head while I held one against theirs! and after that you sick bastard, you burnt my dad in front of my eyes!"

You rolled your eyes drawing your gun and shooting his away as he quickly looked back to you, "Mr Frye was right" You looked him dead in the eyes pressing the gun against his head, "I am on the wrong side" You pulled back the hammer as Starrick closed his eyes, "But I'm the queen of this side" You put the gun away as Starrick looked at you shaking, "And a king can't live without a queen Mr Crawford, so I would advise you to stay out of my way""

 

You turned walking away back to your room, as you heard Starrick calling for guards the protect his room until further notice.

 

You walked out into the grounds and running over to a tree where a small gravestone lay, you smiled softly before settling against the tree. Looking up at the gray sky "I'll never forget what you told me...before you left"

You looked down at the grave and read the words out loud as a tear ran down your face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _The tragedy of life is not death but what we let die inside us while we live...don't be scared to love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought <3, I swear you'll get more Jacob soon sorry


	3. Gang Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY LAPTOPS WORKING AGAIN

You sat in your room reloading your gun, placing bullets in as you sighed looking out the small window which faced the streets.

"Do I need to kill him anymore?" You asked yourself as you placed the gun back in it's holster, "I mean Starrick can't boss me around, well he can try" You smiled to yourself as you stood up, walking to the training room where you saw new recruits. God they were bad. You watched painfully as some couldn't even hold a gun or kukri correctly.

"You're training technique is terrible" You sighed walking towards the commanding guard who saluted as the other recruits followed, "Make them fight each other, loosing one doesn't get food"

"But Miss-"

"Are you talking back to me?" You glared crossing your arms, "Because if you are..."

"S...sorry miss" He begged as he told the recruits the new order.

You spent the next few days working on the recruits until they were at somewhat of an acceptable level.

You wandered into the weapons room as you began to sharpen the blunt kukris, they deserved a rest after all that training, you're not that cruel.

 

"Miss you have a letter" A servant said, you turned with a raised eyebrow ripping the paper from his hands as he bowed and walked off.

Grabbing a knife off the side cutting the top of the envelope open.

"You are here by invited to meet with Mr Frye, at the devils acres pub" You read out loud before rubbing your eyes, "Invited?" You muttered looking around, you walked over to a burning oil lamp lighting the letter on fire, "Who the fuck does he think he is" You stormed out of the weapons hut.

 

You headed for the train station after gaining information that the Frye twins had over thrown a train and taken it for their own. Walking up the steps you sat waiting, leaning against the railing watching trains pulling up, looking through the windows to see if there were a large amount of rooks.

"That's my ride" You smirked as a train went past a whole carriage full of Rooks, you walked towards the train jumping on and opening the door, you walked over to the desk looking down at some plans, you read them over, "How to take over a strong hold" Was crudely written at the top, you laughed slightly as you read Jacob's _instructions._

Your eyes wandered up seeing a familiar piece of paper, "The plans" You snatched them and read them, they had markings all over them, "An attack plan" You stuffed it in your jacket and rolled up a piece of paper and replaced it in the same place.

 

You yawned flopping back onto the bed and shuffling around so your head was on the pillow, you smirked as you head footsteps then a small hitch in their breath.

"Nice place" You smiled opening one eye to see Jacob glaring down to you, "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you...this time" You placed your hands under your head as Jacob just stood looking at you.

"I don't know why you're staring at me, you invited me out for a drink before" You mumbled with your eyes shut.

"No I didn't"

"You didn't?" You instantly sat up with an eyebrow raised as Jacob nodded.

"Why would I want to go drinking with you" He glared as you stood up,  you stood in arms reach of each other.

"I'm fun" You pouted, "But honestly you sent me a letter"

"I didn't is this just an excuse to see me," Jacob smirked as you glared at him, "Couldn't resist my charm", you faked a gag as Jacob acted hurt.

 

"Well, it's a trap isn't it" You said to Jacob who nodded, "Care to play along with me...oh would you look at that"

You watched as Jacob was handed a letter, "There's your invite"

"Templars, no ones hand writings this good" Jacob said looking at the words as you peered over the top of the letter.

"Well it's certainly an improvement on yours" You laughed as Jacob glared at you scrunching the paper and throwing it over his shoulder.

"So, how do you want to play this out?" Jacob asked, "No doubt it's a plan to wipe the both of us out"

"Oh so there is a brain in there after all" You smiled as you sat back down on the bed and looked up at Jacob, "I have a plan"

"You do?" Jacob said shocked, "I didn't think you were the plan type"

"Says the one, the Templars who they hired will not have taken the time to look into us, they're expecting a fight, so they'll shoot the two in the fight, because they still think that we both don't know what's going on but of course we do. So we have to act like everything is normal, and unfortunately we have to act friendly"

"Not a bad plan..." Jacob mumbled as he moved closer to you, you stood up staring Jacob in the eyes.

"I just want to try something" You leaned forward as Jacob froze, you hovered your lips over his before moving back, "Perfect"

Before Jacob could reply the woman walked in, "Evie!" Jacob called as he had to grab her before she attacked you.

"Jacob, this woman nearly killed you and you want me to let her go!" Evie shouted at Jacob who nodded.

"You heard the man" You glared at Evie as you walked past looking at the tracks underneath, you jumped out stumbling a bit before you regain your balance.

 

You spent the rest of the day showing the new bliters your territories and which parts to guard the most and where the weapons were and other things.

 

As night fell you made your way towards the devils acre and walked towards the pub, you looked at Jacob who held his middle finger up at you by his side, you smirked as you looked up without being obvious seeing the two snipers on the rooves.

"Jacob!" You called running towards him as he jumped slightly in surprise, you jumped up wrapping your arms around his neck, "I missed you" You muttered kissing him on the lips, you could feel him smirking as he grabbed your waist pulling you closer, you moved your head to the side, "There's three Templars at the bar, two with pistols, one with a knife" You muttered into his ear, you raised an eyebrow as Jacob placed his hand on your pistol.

"Follow my lead" Jacob muttered, you could feel yourself blushing as you reached into Jacobs coat grabbing his gun as you disguised it as a hug, "Now"

You both pulled away, shooting over each others shoulders at the snipers as they fell into a heap, "Not a bad shot", You nodded as you put Jacobs gun in your sheath and he took yours, you walked inside and sat at the bar next to one of the Templars.

 

"I can't believe he set me up" You muttered as the templar looked at you, "He didn't even show..."

"Who didn't?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"Oh wait there he is!" You smiled pointing to one of the other Templars.

"George!?" The man spluttered as you smiled internally, "Oh but he's with me"

"Oh two for the price of one then?" You smiled leaning forward and looking into his eyes, you watched as he swallowed hard looking down at your breasts, " _Fucking disgusting"_ You groaned internally, "You want to play with me?"

The man just nodded slowly, "Come to the back with me" You winked as you jumped off the stool, "And bring him" You gestured to the man as you walked out, sticking up a middle finger at Jacob down by your side.

 

You waited outside unsheathing your blade, and breaking it in two laying it on the ground and covering them with dirt leaving the handles exposed.

You took a deep breath out, turning smiling as the two men walked out, "Shall we get started?" You questioned taking a step back, hitting your foot against the blade of the sword.

"What...are you doing Miss (l/n)?" You whole body tensed as he spoke your name.

"Where it Jacob Frye-" You drove your gauntlet into his chest, the other one grabbed you by the arm tossing you onto the ground, you tired to get up but he drew a knife from his side, you grabbed the blade from the side.

"No you don't" The man glared stabbing you in the arm as you screamed, you tried to break free slamming your leg into his butt knocking him forward, you slammed your head into his and reached for the blade, he grabbed your wrist pinning it to the floor.

You looked down to your waist grabbing the gun from you side smacking it into the mans head as he rolled off you. Quickly rolling over and firing the gun as it went through his head, you ducked as a bullet brushed over your head, rolling to the side you scrambled to your feet and fired the gun, the templar looked at you.

"Out of bullets" He smirked as he aimed his gun, you quickly ran to the side hiding behind a box.

"Of all the fucking times Jacob to not have a loaded gun!" You cursed to yourself as you fumbled with the bullets, ducking as you heard a gun fire, you dashed out from behind the box and charged towards the man knocking him over, you quickly sat up stabbing him in the head with your gauntlet.

The door flung open you grabbed the dead mans gun, rolling and pointing at the persons head.

"Just me" Jacob said hands raised, you dropped the gun panting as you looked up.

"You're an ass" You muttered as Jacob looked down to you, "Why don't you reload your gun?"

"Oh...that" Jacob said rubbing the back of his head, "You're hurt" Jacob said seriously as he knelt down next to you looking at your arm.

"It's nothing" You glared snatching your arm away and standing up, "You took care of the other one?" You asked kicking around in the dirt as you picked up your sword pieces.

"Yes, but you're hurt-"

You pointed the blade tip at Jacob, "I'm fine, now leave me alone" You sheathed your sword as you walked over to the men on the floor, ripping parts of their shirts off an tying it around your wound.

"Can  I buy you a drink?" Jacob asked, as you looked at him, god he was an idiot, a handsome-no just an idiot.

"I don't think that's a good plan Mr Frye," You looked at him as he walked closer to you, "But I suppose I've got nothing else to do" You smirked.

 

Moments later you were sat at the table outside, while Bliters and Rooks all stared at you, Jacob slammed two pints down on the table.

"Both for me?" You questioned as you reached for both but Jacob snatched one away.

You gripped your hand around the handle and began to drink it, "Not as good as you're used to?"

"What?" You asked lowering the drink and wiping your lips with the back of your hand, "I always come here"

"I would have thought Starrick gave you the rich beer"

"Rich beer?" You laughed slightly, "I don't think that's a think Mr Frye".

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean" You rolled your eyes before sighing, "Starrick doesn't give a single fuck about me, I live in a dusted stone room and steal food from the kitchen, so if for a moment you think Starrick would give me _Rich beer_ you're mistaken"

"So why do you stay, join us!" Jacob boomed smiling, "I'll treat you better-"

"You personally will treat me better?" You watched as a slight red glow appeared on Jacobs face, "I'm sorry but I'll have to kindly decline your offer", You downed the rest of your pint as Jacob watched you, he looked like he was waiting for a reason why you wouldn't accept.

"Look, I have Starrick right where I want him and I'm not giving that position up" You said standing up, "Have a good evening Mr Frye"

You walked away but a few moment later you heard the scrapping of a chair and then a dash of footsteps, "(f/n)! wait!" Jacob called, you turned around as he held your gun out, "I don't want your weapon, it's terrible"

You smirked grabbing his gun from your pouch and handing it to him, you snatched yours and began walking back to Starricks mansion.

 

You were walking down the corridor when you looked across into Starricks office to see him yelling at some Templars, "Something wrong Sir?" You asked walking in as Starrick coughed and sat down.

"I didn't say you could come in"

"And I didn't say you could hire hit men to kill me, but here we are" You smiled as Starrick turned a pale white, you were amazed he could get paler.

"Someone tired to kill you, probably those bloody Rooks" Starrick spat as you stood with your arms folded.

"They were in Templar uniform"

"The Rooks probably stole them, why would I want you dead?, you're my strongest weapon"

"And don't you forget it" You glared as you turned and walked out, heading towards your room.

You threw all your stuff off not caring where it went and wandered towards your sink and began to treat your wounds. You walked towards bed and collapsing into a sleep.

 

You awoke early in the morning the sun barely creeping in the window, you got dressed along with your weapons, checking if your arm was alright, which it was.

Heading towards the kitchen you opened the door forcing yourself not to shout hello to Mabel, you wandered around snatching a pie off the side, tossing it from hand to hand as it just came out the stove.

You wandered up the staircase and sat on a windowsill, stuffing the pie in your mouth and gripping it with your teeth while your routed around your pocket before producing the plans you stole off the train, laying them in front of you.

"This would have been a well executed plan" You nodded as you ate the pie, holding the plans down with your feet, "Too bad" You smiled as you swallowed the last of the pie and standing up.

 

"Wake up!" You banged on all the door where the Bliters slept, "I want you out in the yard in the next ten minutes, ready for action!"

"Yes Miss!" They all shouted as you walked out and the doors flung open.

 

You went to the yard sitting on a box, spinning a knife through your fingers as Bliters started to grab their weapons and line up, you were impressed to say the least, sure they had taken an extra ten minutes but they all had their weapons and were dressed correctly.

"Right listen up!" You shouted standing up on the box, "Today we are going to crush a Rook rebellion so if any of your aren't willing to kill a rook, I'll kill you myself...do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Miss!" They saluted.

"Good now here's the plan" You began to explain the plan to the bliters making them repeat what you had said so it went into their dense heads.

"Let's move" You ordered jumping off the box and walking out as the bliters followed you, "I'm sure you can survive with less guards today Starrick"

 

 

You looked back nodding to your men as they took their positions as some stayed with you, smirking as you headed towards the rooks who were charging into the bliter stronghold.

"Charge!" You yelled running in as you began to attack the ground Rooks, not drawing you blade yet you hit the Rooks down with your fists, you grabbed your gun from the side shooting up in the air, you smiled as Rooks fell from the rooves.

"What the hell is going on men!" You heard Jacob yell as he walked in.

"Now!" You slammed your hand down as you watched the Rooks behind Jacob get pelted with bullets as they fell to the floor.

You drew your blade blocking Jacobs kukri as it skidded off and landed on the floor.

"So nice to see you Mr Frye!" You shouted as he ran towards you, "Such an idiot" You rolled your eyes as you smacked him away with your sword, as he flew back he grabbed his kukri and stood up.

 

"What are you doing!?" He shouted at you, attacking once more as you blocked kicking him away with your foot.

"What am I doing!?" You laughed slamming your blade down on Jacobs kukri as he gripped the other side of the blade for support, cutting his hand in the process, "I'm defending my territories, for once you're in the wrong!" 

You glared at Jacob as he forced your blade to the side, kicking you in the chest as you stumbled back onto your butt, you separated your blade, slashing Jacobs arm as he was about to punch him.

You rolled to the side grabbing your other blade and getting to your feet.

 

"Why did you have to kill them?" Jacob muttered looking at the Rooks laying in the dirt, "They had families!"

"And mine don't!?" You shouted back, "You know Rooks and Bliters aren't that different Mr Frye"

"Then why don't we join forces take down Starrick, free London!" Jacob yelled.

"Free?" You smirked as you clicked your blades together as Jacob gripped his kukri, "It doesn't need freeing Mr Frye, unlike you"

You watched as Jacob was surrounded with bliters as the last few of the Rooks fled the scene, "Oh Mr Frye, you're too optimistic, you really think when I was alone on your train I wouldn't look around"

"You-"

You threw the plans on the floor in front of him, "I mean they were mine originally, so really I was just taking them back...although your doodling gave me an advantage"

"You prick" Jacob glared as you smiled.

"It's just business Mr Frye" You looked around to the bliters who had began to chant kill him, and other threats, "Bliters, leave!" You ordered as they all looked at you, "That's an order" You glared.

You watched as they all walked away cheering and stealing weapons from the Rooks.

 

"Look" You sighed rubbing the back of your head, "I didn't expect you to bring so many Rooks...I...I'm-sor-sorry"  You muttered as Jacob looked at you wide eyed, "Like I said before Bliters and Rooks aren't that different, they're all just trying to support their families or just survive London"

"Did you...just apologise?" Jacob asked as you glared at him, "Let's join forces then?, we can help them, help everyone"

"It's not that simple" You sighed as Jacob walked towards you, grabbing your arm and dragging you off, "And what are you doin-" Jacob covered your mouth with his hand as he dived into a small hut, he pulled your back against his chest as you tired to break free.

"Be quite" He muttered into your ear making you shiver slightly, you stayed quite as you heard footsteps outside.

"Look what she's done, and you ordered her to be killed" You heard one sigh.  
"I guess I can keep her around" You heard Starrick.

They kept going on talking trash about Rooks and Bliters and how Templars are more advanced, you noticed after a while Jacob still hadn't removed his hand off your face in fact his other hand was now wrapping around your waist, pressing the two of you even closer...you didn't say or do anything until the Templars had gone, Jacob finally removed his hand.

"And you felt the need to cover my mouth the whole time and wrap your other around my waist because-"

"Can't you see they don't deserve you at all" Jacob said still not moving the arm around your waist, "Join me, join the Rooks"

You broke free of Jacobs gripped and stumbled out of the small hut, turning to face Jacob as he looked down at you.

"Look, I'm in no position to join you, join your Rooks!" You snapped at Jacob, "Get it into your head that we're never going to join forces!"

"(f/n)-"

"No matter how much you plead or beg, we're just too different, I work for Starrick, you work against Starrick!"

"Then stop working for him!"

"You're so dense!, I can't!" You snapped taking a step closer, "Is there anything in there hello?" You tapped his head with your fist.

You glared at Jacob as he grabbed your arm, you both looked at each other.

"Do you finally understand...?" You muttered looking at him.

"I'm not giving up on you" Jacob said, "I...I can't I don't know why...when I see you hurt or in pain it hurts me too" Jacob snapped, you stood staring blankly at him.

"You...care for me?" You asked equally as puzzled as Jacob he looked off to the side letting out a low growl.

"I don't know, god, this is all Evie's fault, stupid Henry-"

"Blaming your sister?" You laughed as Jacob lowered your arm still gripping it tightly, "I...erm"

"Go on" Jacob said hopefully, what the hell does he look hopeful for, it's not like you were going to confess your love for him....wait why did you even think that.

"Oh god...do I love him...?" You muttered quietly, as Jacob looked at you with the same expression across his face, "I don't think it's good to think that way" You said looking at the ground, you felt Jacob let go of your arm "After all we're on different sides aren't we..."

You looked at Jacob, you regretted it so much, he looked broken...defeated...why did you fell the same way.

"Well I-"

"Although you're not very good at thinking anyway, so that decision could be a good one...I guess" You muttered as Jacob looked at you smiling slightly.

"I have some good thoughts...sometimes" He muttered as you smiled.

"My answers no...for now at least" You smiled pecking him on the lips before you walked off, careful not to stand on any bodies, your breath hitched as you walked right into a group of Templars.

"You're coming with us Miss (L/n)" A man smirked before you could react you were smacked over the head with something and the world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my laptops finally up and working again I will be updating more now (hopefully)


	4. Change of Plan

"Oh shit" You muttered, you tired to hold your head but only heard the rustling of chains, your eyes shot open looking down at your body which was stripped down to nothing more than your trousers and the bandages you wore around your chest, you were chained against a wall...wait you knew where you were....this was Starricks prison under the mansion.

"Finally awake I see" You heard Starrick muttered, you head shot up as you glared at him, "Don't look so angry, you're the one who betrayed me, teaming up with the Frye twins" Starrick spat at you as he stood on the other side of the bars.

"Sir, you're misreading the situation" You smiled to him.

"Oh I am, am I?" Starrick glared at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I was gaining Mr Frye's trust so I could get close and learn their secrets" You explained as you read Starricks face...it actually looked like he was believing you, "Did you not see my first effort?, at our stronghold I wiped out a large portion of Rooks, and I nearly captured their leader but I knew other Rooks would be on the way and it would cause too much hassle"

"I suppose-"

"Sir, if you want the Rooks and the Frye twins to be finished in London, you need me"

" _I need you?_ " Starrick scoffed as you smirked slightly, "What the hell do you think you're smiling at, do you not see your situation!?"

"I do, but do you see yours?"

 

The room fell silent for a few minutes, you eventually got bored and started to count the bars, Starrick sharp voice broke you out of your trance.

"Suppose I set you free, you will destroy the Rooks correct?"

"If that is my order Sir" You answered back looking him in the eyes, you watched as he walked away.

"Erugh" You groaned tugging on the chains trying to break free, "Oh...sweet" You smiled as the right ankle chain fell off your foot, you looked up sharply as a guard entered your cell. You re-hooked your foot into the ankle chain.

"You're here to free me right?" You laughed nervously, you watched as they drew their blade, "STARRICK!" You screamed at the top of your lungs making the guard jump, you slammed your right leg up into his crotch as the fell to the floor, "Gotta get...it" You mumbled as you pointed your foot, making your toes grip around a small knife on the guards belt, pulling it out.

"Bitch" The man yelled as you rolled your eyes.

"You're a bitch" You glared as you lifted your leg swinging it across as it cut the mans throat, "Ooo, that hurt my thigh, god I wish I was more flexible"

You uncurled your toes as the knife dropped to the floor, a few seconds later Starrick walked back with two templar guards behind him.

"What happened here?" Starrick said looking at the dead body on the floor.

"It seems he was a Rook sir" A templar guard said as he pulled out a small Rook symbol from the dead guards pocket.

"And that is why you need me" You smiled politely.

Starrick glared at you coldly before ordering the guards to undo your cuffs, you rolled your wrists as you dropped to the floor.

"Oh the floors cold" You muttered as you walked barefoot across the stone floor, "May I leave sir?"

"My office, 10 minutes" He ordered as he walked off.           

" _My office, 10 minutes_ " You mocked in his voice as you wandered down to your room, kicking it open and freezing.

 

"You're right you do need a new room" Jacob said as he lay on your bed, you kicked the door shut with your foot.

"Ok, now I know how you felt when I was in your bed" You glared as you walked over.

"I would prefer if we were in bed together" Jacob muttered as you rolled your eyes as you leant over Jacob.

"So what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Looking at your plans" Jacob smirked as you leant back folding your arms.

"Well, I don't make plans here, sorry to disappoint" You said while grabbing your corset off the side and began to put it on.

"Need some help love?" Jacob smirked as he now stood behind you.

"You're fast"

"I can go slower if you like" Jacob muttered into your ear as you let out a small laugh.

 

You turned around to face Jacob who was smiling down at you, "As much as I _enjoy_ your company, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you got taken away, so I came to find you" Jacob smiled innocently.

"And how many guards did you wipe out on the way in here?" You asked tapping your foot.

"I didn't kill anyone" Jacob said shocked as you half smiled, "Ok maybe a few..."

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave" You said pushing past to get your sword and gun holster.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked watching you bent over to put your boots on.

"It's rude to stare you know" You muttered looking over your shoulder as Jacob quickly turned away, "And yes, so you should leave"

You headed towards the door as Jacob grabbed your wrist, "What now-"

You froze as Jacob pulled you back into his chest, "Come with me love"

"Mr Frye, we've talked about" You sighed as Jacob let go of you, "I'm sure we will be meeting again"

You walked out the room, "Hey guards there's some one over there!" You pointing in the opposite direction, kicking your door with your foot as you walked off.

 

"Sir, what is it you want?" You asked as you walked into his office, two guards shut the door from the outside, "Is this honestly another assassination attempt-"

"I don't trust anyone" Starrick said looking at you then gesturing towards a chair, "I also don't trust you, but I need you to do something for me" He continued to talk as you sat down on the chair resting your feet on his desk. "The Rooks are planning another attack, I want you to take both my personal guards and _your_ bliters and kill them _all_ "

"All?" You asked, "What if they want to join our side?"

"What don't you understand about all!" Starrick boomed standing up, the chair toppling over, "These Rooks aren't innocent, even their families are corrupt, they're ruining me, taking their children from the factories!"

"But aren't the bliters doing the same thing-"

"Then I'll slowly take them away too" Starrick glared at you, "Now do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir" You saluted as you stood up, "When shall we leave?"

"Tonight, nine sharp"

 

You nodded and walked out, " _Then I'll slowly take them away too_ " Starricks words ran through your head, you quickly jogged down to the bliters quarters.

"Miss!" The all shouted as you walked into the large hall where bliters sat on boxes, some playing cards while others shouted and drank.

"Lads...and ladies" You bowed slightly to the women, "I have a message for you...and I know it's something you don't want to hear"

The bliters began muttering things to each other.

"How would you feel if we teamed up with the Rooks-"

"Those bastards!"

"Those pricks hurt us!"

"They killed my friends!"

The bliters started launching insults at you, and insults about the Rooks, throwing things at you.

"STARRICK WANTS TO KILL YOU!" You screamed as they all froze, you jumped onto a box, towering over them all.

"He sees you a pawns, nothing more than common scum that he can dispose off when he needs!" You shouted as they all looked at you, "Once the Rooks are gone what do you think he's going to do with us!?" You looked at all their facial expressions it looked like the reality of it was hitting them, "Me, I'll be fine...but you....I care for you, my men, my women, my Bliters...we built London from the ground up, we built the society, and Starrick wants to tear it down, build it anew...So I say we don't let him, we join forces with the Rooks, we take London back...and bliters don't worry I'll let us keep our uniform"

"But...we're no match...and we've killed so many" A bliter shouted back.

"And they have killed many of us..." You muttered, "We can trust them...we're not that different, we all have families, children, people we care and fight for just like them. So lets stick it to Starrick, let's cut him off, let us tear him apart from the inside, let's start a revolution!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted and began to cheer.

"We are set to attack the Rooks tonight, on my command turn and attack the Templars who will be with us, strike them down for the people you love, for the people you live for, for the people you want to protect!"

"Yes Miss!" They all yelled you stood smiling down at them as they clinked their glasses together.

"Oh and keep this on the down low" You winked as you jumped off the box the bliters cheering and yelling things.

 

You headed towards where the templar ranks where they didn't respect you there, sure they knew how strong you were, that you could snap their necks in an instant and yet they spat on you, that's how it went on London the rich spat on the poor.

 

"I'm sure Starrick has told you the plan" You said as you stood in front of the commanding templar officer Carter , "We attack 9 sharp, both mine and your men"

"Why should I lend you my men, does Starrick finally see how inferior your solider-sorry Bliters really are" Carter laughed, you just clenched your fist by your side, "I suppose I can send a few men to clean up once your men have killed around 2 Rooks"

"Thank you Carter" You bowed standing up, "I hope they can keep up with us"

"What are you trying to say?" Carter glared as he stood up.

"Oh, nothing to worry your little brain about" You walked over to one of his guards stabbing him with your gauntlet.

"What the hell do you-"

"After all" You muttered ripping a Rook symbol from his vest, "You couldn't even see this man was a Rook"

 

You left the room and prepared yourself for battle, you knew that the templar guards were more advanced than yours (as much as it pained you to say it), but you had more numbers and you would have the Rooks on your side. You looked at your reflection in the cracked mirror, the golden necklace glinting in the last of the sunlight as you smiled. You began packing things in a bag, various pieces of clothing and weapons and walking down to the stables, somewhere with easy access you could get to once you had joined the other side.

 

"You're late" Daren (Another high ranking officer) spat at you as you walked towards him with your bliters.

"You sure that there's no more Rooks in your ranks?" You spat back as you walked past him, you men looking down at the templar soldiers.

You marched down the streets and civilians fled into their homes, you winced slightly every time a templar hit a woman or child who looked at them or didn't flee in their presence, you and Daren slowed down as you saw Jacob leading an equal amount of Rooks towards you. You kicked a box down from the side and stood on it as Daren looked at you.

"I'm going to make the Rooks tremble in their boots" You smirked to him as he nodded.

 

"Rooks, this is your final warning leave!" You shouted as Jacob glared at you.

"We're not going any where until London has its freedom!" Jacob yelled back.

"We out number you, we have more strength, more power, more courage than all of you combined, so shake, tremble in your boots you scum...because-" You turned to look at Daren who was smirking intimately, "You're really fucked Daren" You smiled as he turned to look at you, you grabbed your sword cutting his head clean off as the Rooks, Bliter and Templars looked at you.

"What are you waiting for men, attack the Templars!" You cried as you started to attack.

"You heard the lady boys!" You heard Jacob boom as you smiled, Rooks sprinted over and began to attack, you were quickly swarmed with the highest ranking soldiers.

"Wanna play boys" You smiled separating your swords, they began to run towards you.

You skidded to the side as a guard swung his kukri at you, you slammed your sword up cutting his arm clean off as you used the other to cut his head. You ducked as a knife flew over your head, you charged towards the man as another one grabbed your waist.

"Have it your way!" You struggled as you jumped off the floor, toppling the guard backwards, you slammed your head into his as he released his grip, kicking another guard who was trying to climb on top of you.

Scrambling to the side you stabbed your blade into the stomach of a guard who came up behind you.

"Shit!" You yelped as you watched a guard about to fire his gun.

"Need some help love?" Jacobs cocky grin smirked at you as the guards body fell to the floor.

"How kind of you to drop in" You smiled as you and Jacob went back to back, "I bet I can kill more than you!" You cried as you began attacking the Templars, cutting off limbs as you used the Templars bodies as shield from the bullets they were firing.

"Duck!" Jacob cried as you dropped to the floor, his kukri barely scraping the top of your head as it landed in a Templars skull.

"Give me a boost!" You cried running towards Jacob as he nodded, connecting his hand as he threw you over him, landing you on the top of a carriage with two gun men.

"Gentlemen" You smiled as you stabbed them both through the head.

You noticed a man sneaking up on Jacob, you quickly jumped off the carriage and ran towards him, kicking his leg in and stabbing him through the head as he fell.

"Not bad" Jacob nodded as he watched you stand up, you both went back to back again although this time you could hear each others breaths, every movement of each others bodies as you went to strike another Templar who dared to come close.

"I counted ten" You muttered as you stood in a circle of dead bodies.

"I counted eleven" Jacob murmured back as you put your sword away.

You watched as a few Templars ran with their lives, the Bliters and Rooks started cheering with each other.

 

"We're keeping the red" You said as Jacob laughed slightly, as you both stood out of breath.

"So the Bliters and the Rooks aye, never saw it coming"

"You don't see a lot of things coming Mr Frye" You laughed breathless as you wandered over to the carriage sitting down before laying back, legs hanging over the edge.

"Can you at least call me Jacob now" Jacob pouted as he sat next to you, not laying down at he watched the Rooks and Bliters talking...well more shouting and celebrating.

"Hmm, you're asking a lot Mr Frye" You muttered as you yawned slightly.

"It's not that much Miss (l/n)" Jacob said as you sat up glared at him.

"That's how to properly address a Lady Mr Frye, someone whom you look up to, who you respect, so thank you Mr Frye" You smirked as Jacob half smiled.

"I've been dying to hear you speak my name, it's been driving me crazy love" Jacob complained as you laughed.

"Maybe some day Jac-Mr Frye" You winked as you felt Jacob wrap his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer.

"So we're working together at last" Jacob sighed looking out at the two teams, some were leaving in groups together, old friends united even some families were united.

"Well, he was going to have us killed so...didn't really have any other choice" You muttered back as you rested your head on Jacobs shoulder/chest.

"Is that really the only reason you joined, not to free London?, not to help the people" You could hear a strain in Jacobs voice.

"I suppose those reasons were a factor in my choice...don't worry" You laughed lightly as Jacob let out a sigh of relief,  "You want to know something Mr Frye?"

"Why not, father always said knowledge was good, but what does he know" Jacob smiled.

"Well it's a old saying in our family, passed down from generation to generation...a hero isn't someone who lives above us keeping us safe, a hero's not a god or an idea, a hero lives here on the streets among us, with us. Always here but rarely recognised a hero is someone we need but can never find."

"Is that meant to inspire me love?" Jacob laughed slightly.

"Do you not like it?" You asked acting slightly hurt.

"No, no it's a good saying...a bit long, hard to remember-"

"I don't like it...well I don't like it any more"

"Why?," Jacob asked puzzled, "It's been in your family for years why would you stop it now?"

"Because, it's not true..." You muttered as Jacob looked down to you with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see where you're going with this one love"

" _Always here but rarely recognised, a hero is someone we need but can never find._ It's a lie because you can find a hero, sure they may be scruffy, be covered in scars, not formally educated, be cocky and have a foul mouth...but never the less they're a hero" You looked at Jacob a small smile on your face.

"I don't have a foul mouth" Jacob said alarmed.

"Who said I was talking about you...you're so cocky" You winked as you jumped off the carriage and walked towards the few men that remained.

"Rooks!" Jacob called as he stood on the carriage, you turned to face him, "These Bliters no longer have a place to sleep at, so open your doors, these are you allies!"

"Sure thing sir!" They all yelled, you turned to see Rooks taking groups of Bliters with them, you felt like you were about to cry, since when did you get this soft.

You sniffed as you heard Jacob coming up from behind you, "As a Rook I have to offer you somewhere to stay" Jacob smirked as he stood next to you, you looked at him a grin across your face.

"And I guess as a Bliter I should accept"

You and Jacob walked back along the streets nodding to both Rooks and Bliters who looked at you, you followed Jacob up the station steps where the train was waiting.

 

"Don't worry my sister isn't here" Jacob yawned as he walked on to the train, you followed as Rooks on the train looked at Jacob confusingly, Jacob told you to go on ahead as Jacob told them about the change of situation.

You walked into Jacobs carriage looking at the mass of books on the table, you walked over to them running your fingers across them before picking on up and reading a bit...was something about a piece of Eden, from what you read it sounded pretty dangerous but exciting, you kept reading as you sat down on the floor in front of the fire resting your back on a chair leg. You never liked sitting on big cushioned chairs, they reminded you of your father and how he used to read you stories from it, not that that was a bad thing it was just one day when you came home and your father was tied to the same chair and you were forced to-.

"Just like Evie, always reading" Jacob complained as he walked in and over to you, flopping over the chair sideways so his legs hung over the side.

"I'm reading about a piece of Eden it's actually quite interesting-"

"Ergh, you really are another Evie" Jacob moaned you slammed the book shut and placed it to the side, "You don't have to stop reading love"

"Well, I don't want to be like Evie all brains and hardly any brawn"

"You clearly haven't fought my sister" Jacob mumbled under his breath, you let out a sigh as you took off your boots and wiggled your toes by the fire.

"Feels so good" You smiled as Jacob shuffled off the chair and sat by you, kicking his boots off.

"I think I need to shuffle back" Jacob laughed as his legs reached to the base of the fire.

Jacob began to shuffle back taking the chair with him, you pouted as you had nothing to lean on, you looked to the side seeing Jacobs lap smiling as you lay across it, your feet still in reach of the fire.

"Now don't move" You mumbled as you face was squished up against Jacob's leg.

"Why would I?" Jacob said you could sense he had a cocky grin across his face.

You lay watching the flames moving your feet when they got to hot, you yawned loudly moments later Jacob did the same thing.

"I'll take the sofa in the next carriage, you can have the bed" Jacob yawned as he tensed his leg making your head rise, "Hey, you still awake"

"But I'm comfy here" You complained as Jacob sighed, "I suppose _you_ need sleep though"

You stretched on the floor as Jacob stood up, doing a squat to get the blood back to his legs. Jacob helped you up before he headed for the door.

"Night (f/n)" Jacob called as he opened the door.

"Night Mr Frye" You smiled as you heard him sigh and walk out.

You looked at the bed checking Jacob wasn't going to come in again, you threw your coat off and undid your corset, you shuffled out of your trousers and dived into the bed, hiding under the covers as you lay in your bandages and underwear.

God this bed was so squishy nothing like the one you had before, you were pretty sure that you're old one was carved out of stone compared to this. Yawning as you shuffled up and rested your head on one of the pillows, the train suddenly jolted to life and slowly began to rock the carriage. Resulting in you getting the best night sleep you had had for a while.

 

You yawned sitting up slowly, and seeing a man stood next to a desk reading a book.

"Erm..." You muttered rubbing your eyes, the man seemed to spring to life apologising quickly and looking away.

"I'm very sorry, I did not see you there Miss" He appologised once more.

"It's ok...don't worry about it" You muttered pulling the blanket up to cover your chest as you wrapped the blanket under your arms.

"My name is Henry Green" He bowed slightly, "I'm friends of the Frye twins"

"(f/n) (l/n), leader of the Bliters also friends of _one_ Frye twin" You smiled tilted your head bowing slightly.

"Bliters!?" Henry stuttered as he looked at you.

"Oh shit, yeah the Rooks and Bliters have formed an alliance" You said rubbing the back of your head as the man sighed.

"Ah...I see" He said as the room fell silent, "So...Am I right in assuming that the Frye twin your mentioned is Mr Frye"

"Finally, I'm not the only one who calls him that" You laughed to yourself, "Yeah, that's the Frye twin I'm friends with"

"Just friends?" Henry said his eye brow raised, looking you up and down.

"Are you trying to imply something Henry" You glared at him.

"Not at all Miss" He said quickly, followed by yet another apology.

"God stop apologising so much Henry-"

"How come you call Greenie by his first name and not me!" Jacob boomed walking in.

You could feel yourself blushing as you looked at a half dazed Jacob, his hair messy...well messier than it normally was, he was shirtless and his trousers hung loosely around his hips, you turned your head to the side slightly as you tired to get a better view of the tattoo on his chest.

"A rook?" You asked as Jacob and Henry both looked at you.

"Oh you mean my tattoo" Jacob said proudly as he turned to face you, you tired your best to contain your blush as you looked his toned chest up and down, noticing every little scar...and big scar...the big scar you left over his chest, which still in all truth hadn't healed fully, there was still a slight red scab too it.

"I shall be off now Mr Frye" Henry said as he walked out.

"Have fun with Evie!" Jacob called after Henry laughing slightly, "You ok love?" Jacob asked turning back to you.

"I really hurt you didn't I?" You muttered looking at Jacob's chest.

"Oh, this is nothing" He said trying to laugh it off.

"No it's not nothing" You said sitting up the cover falling off and resting over your waist, you knelt looking at the scar, noticing Jacob's chest was now rising and falling a lot faster, "I'm sorry" You muttered as you leant forward kissing just above it not to disturb the scab.

"Th-think nothing of it" Jacob laughed nervously, you looked puzzled before smirking slightly noticing he was looking the other way, taking small glances of your body with his left eye.

"Hand me my trousers will you" You said sitting down on your butt making sure the blanket was still covering your lower half.

You watched as Jacob fumbled around on the floor before finally finding them and handing them to you, you made sure Jacob was looking the other way before you threw the blanket off, jumping up and shimmying into your trousers.

You grabbed your corset off the side and began to fasten it the buckles on the front, you could feel Jacob looking at you but every time your turned your head he would be looking the other way whistling nonchalantly, you sighed shoving your coat on.

"Pass my sword" You asked you turned holding out your hand, Jacob placed it in your hand, you looked him in the eyes as he looked into yours, "Thanks" You gripped the sword and clipped it onto your back, you fumbled around with your thigh holster making sure everything was secure.

"Hey, where the hell are my boots?" You asked looking around the carriage, sighing as you turned to face Jacob who was grinning.

"Something wrong love?" He grinned, you looked up seeing your boots handing from the lighting fixture.

"Are you being serious" You glared at Jacob whose facial expression was still the same, you muttered curse words under your breath as you tired jumping for your boots just scraping the bottom of them with your fingers.

"Need some help-"

You drew your blade, carefully lining it up, "Woah-hey!" You yelped as Jacob grabbed you around the waist pulling you back as you lowered your sword.

"This is training, so you can learn to use your environment more, I mean you were hopeless when you were trying to escape me falling over chimney pots"

"I'm a knight, not an assassin" You glared at Jacob as he grabbed your sword, you shot a cold glare at him, as he made you drop the blade.

"Give me a leg up then" You sighed as Jacob shook his head, you groaned as you walked around the carriage as Jacob stood looking at the boots.

A smile crept onto your face as you grabbed the book from last night, throwing it at the back of his knee as he fell down, you ran using him as a spring board as you grabbed your boots landing.

"What, I used my environment" You said innocently as Jacob got up, you sat on the bed and began to shove your boots on.

"So, what now, we go and smash Starrick head to a bloody pulp?" You asked as Jacob shook his head, "Boring"

"Actually according to my Rooks, not all your Bliters joined us, quite a few with their own leaders refused"

"I thought something like this would happen, so let's go beat some sense into them?" You offered as Jacob smiled.

 

"Sounds like plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys like?, dunno what to do for next chapter, it's between the rooks and Bliters fight and something happens or Starrick convinces Jacob that you're actually a Templar....or I guess I could do both??? I dunno lost in a sea of ideas


	5. A battle worth fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter you guys 15 pages enough for you????

You and Jacob ran through the streets of London you looked to your left to see Jacob flying up a building, skidding to a stop as Jacob waved down and began running across the buildings.

"Bastard" You muttered as you ran on noticing a horse and carriage which had been hit, the horse was just stood there...and was yours for the taking.

You ran towards it jumping on its back, "I'll bring it back" You smiled to the men who were yelling at you as you rode off.

You kicked the horse again as you noticed Jacob out of the corner of your eye flying across a large gap on a zip wire , laughing slightly as he waved to you. You both began to race each other as people yelled at you to slow down, the horse suddenly skidding to a stop as you flew over the front, instead of being met with the floor you were met by something much softer.

"Why the rooves are safer love" Jacob smirked as he removed his arms which were wrapped around your back.

You stood up  pouting and brushing dirt off your shoulder, "I think its more the fact that horses hate me" You said turning and scowling at the horse.

 

You and Jacob ran on (along the streets this time), eventually you made it to one of the uncompromising Bliters stronghold, you went to walk through the entrance when Jacob grabbed your arm.

"They know you're with me" Jacob glared as you shook your arm free.

"Good" You muttered as you walked away, "Then they know you'll be near" You smiled over your shoulder, as Jacob nodded and ran off.

You rested your hand on your swords hilt as you got closer, you became more on edge as there was only two bliters on the ground, who you quickly defeated with one slash on your blade...something was off.

 

Your head snapped upwards as you heard Jacob yell, you ran kicking the door in and sprinting up the stairs, cutting down any Bliters that got in your way.

"Move!" You yelled as the Bliters encased you in a circle, you drew your blade breaking it in two, "Fine. Don't move" You said through gritted teeth as one charged at you, you slammed the blade upwards cutting their head, you turned slashing another's neck, ducking as a kukri flew over your head, rolling back and jumping up slamming one blade back into a bliters stomach and one in front impaling the other.

 

You froze as a blade was held to your neck, "You're not going anywhere Miss" A bliter hissed into your ear, the cold metal pressing against your neck, your eyes widened as you watched Starrick walk down the stairs and towards you.

"Such a pleasure to see you again Miss (l/n)" Starrick smiled at you, you stood glaring at him, "I'm afraid I don't think your arrangement with Mr Frye will work out any more"

"What have you done to him!" You lashed out as the Bliter pressed the blade against your neck, creating a small cut.

"I told him the truth" Starrick said as you raised an eyebrow, "You're a templar, he said something along the lines of...you're a lying bitch?" Starrick smirked as he walked off.

You seemed to become paralyzed as Starrick spoke those words, the Bliter slammed his knee into your back as you fell to the floor. You stayed still looking at the wooden floor boards stained with blood as the two of them walked away.

"Oh and one more think Miss (l/n)" Starrick said, you turned your head slightly, your breath shaking as he held a coin on a slip on leather.

"That's...not yours" You yelled as you got up only to be thrown back down as a bullet ripped through your stomach, "That's...not yours" You whimpered out as Starrick laughed.

"Look at you, you said a king couldn't live without his queen but look at you" Starrick smirked standing over you, you let out a cry on pain as he kicked your open wound, "I'm sure Mr Frye won't save you...after all he can't even save himself"

 

You lay on the floor, the pain still coursing through your body as Starrick and the Bliter disappeared, "Ja...cob" You panted as you rolled onto your front, and began to crawl towards the stairs, crying out as you staggered up, leaning on the wall as you forced yourself up the stairs, falling to the ground as you made it, you could see Jacob laying on the floor.

"Get back!" Jacob cried out, you could hear the pain in his voice, "You knew this would happen!"

"I had no idea-"

"You're a templar!" Jacob snapped at you, shuffling back and resting against the wall, you covered your mouth with your shaking hand as you noticed the large wound in his chest.

"Don't move you're hurt" You muttered as you pulled yourself towards him, you stopped looking up as you heard Jacob load his gun, "I'm not a templar...don't listen to him...please" You begged as you looked Jacob in the eyes, his arm shaking to much to aim the gun correctly.

A loud noise ringed through your ears, as you covered your eyes with your arm

 

 

The next thing you knew glass lay all around you, slowly removing your arm as you saw Evie sat next to Jacob, you watched as Jacob told Evie every little lie Starrick told him.

"Leave her"  Jacob panted as Evie took a step towards you.

"Jacob, you don't actually believe Starrick?" Evie said slightly shocked, you both looked at Jacob who's expression was unchanging, Evie's face scrunched up as he turned and helped Jacob out of the building.

 

"Damn it!" You screamed at the top of your lungs before you started crying, "Why did you believe him you idiot"

You lay crying blood dripping out of you, you could feel your conscious fading, you panted as you dragged yourself to the side, ripping open a draw and pulling out a box.

You smashed it open with your fist as medical equipment spilled out, you wiped the blood away with a bandage before grabbing a piece of wood of the side and biting down on it as you pulled the bullet out of your self, gagging as you did this, you began to stitch yourself up nearly biting through the piece of wood, you dropped the needle as you collapsed onto your back.

 

You lay panting looking at the ceiling, as a tear ran down your cheek, "I tired...I tired to do the right thing" You muttered you breath shaking, "What did I do to deserve this" You cried as you closed your eyes.

 

*Flash back*

"Dad!" You shouted as you held the two blades, "Look dad I split it into two, just like you!"

Your father smiled as he ruffled your hair, "That's good kid, but can you do this"

You watched in complete awe as he cut the straw body in half while he used the other half to cut an apple from a tree.

"You're amazing" You smiled clapping as you father walked over to the fallen apple picking it up.

He got a small knife from his pocket cutting the apple and giving you a half, "You will be able to do that one day too"

"Really!" You beamed as you bit into the apple, "I'll be like you dad" You said as your mouth was full.

"Now that's not very lady like" You father laughed as you stuck your tongue out, your father sat on the floor as you joined him.

"What's wrong dad?" You asked as your fathers face fell from a smile.

"Nothing...I just won't always be here kid"

"What do you mean!?"

"When you strike a man...they stay down"

"I know that, and that means you win!"

"Yeah...it does...but it also means they won't get up again-"

"But you'll never get hit down will you dad?" You asked alarmed.

"I can't promise you anything kid...but I want you to know something"

You turned to look at your father, "Are you going to cry?" You questioned as you could see his eyes filling with water, "That's not a tough thing to do" You laughed.

"Sometimes we cry kid...we all do...sure it may not be tough but it shows we care, shows we know what we want to protect, you'll cry one day too kid, sure from physical pain but also from...well you'll find out"

"Dad...I'm scared" You trembled, "I don't want to cry!"

"Hey don't worry kid, it won't happen anytime soon, not while I'm around" Your father smiled as you hugged him, he brushed his hand through your hair as you hugged him tightly.

"Kid...remember these words"

You leg go and sat on the floor in front of your father as he got up, you watched as he stayed silent picking up the pieces of the sword and clipping them together before laying the blade in front of you.

"If someone hurts you physically you hurt them back with twice the pain"

"Yeah!" You smiled,

"But this is the important bit so listen. If someone hurts you in a different way, a way that stops you so much you can't move or think anymore, don't lie down and take it, get up and go show them otherwise. Don't lay down and roll over like a dog"

"I love doggies" You smiled as your father sighed.

"Look (f/n), what I'm trying to say is that...just" You father let out another big sigh, "Just be strong for me ok"

"Dad...?" You muttered as you watched a tear roll of his cheek and land on the floor, "Dad what's wrong!" You yelled in a state of panic as you jumped up.

"Nothing" He muttered wiping his face on his arm, "Nothing at all Kid"

"Dad...don't lie to me" You said your voice straining, "Lying is bad!"

"At least you learnt one thing" Your father said as he laughed slightly you froze as he placed his hand on your head, "Kid, I love you"

"I love you too" You smiled up to him.

"One last thing I want you to remember, if you find someone else you love, take care of them, don't let them go, don't ever feel like you can't do anything because that's no way to think and when do you fall in love you'll know"

"Who else would I love?"

"Another man kid"

"Ewww boys" You stuck your tongue out as he ruffled your hair laughing.

"Remember what I said" Your father asked as you thought for a few seconds.

"Take care of them and...don't let them go"

"That's a good kid, now lets get back to training" Your father smiled as you jumped excitedly.

"I can't wait to be as good as you dad!"

 

*End of Flashback*

 

"I didn't keep my promise" You muttered as your hand lay over the golden sword around your neck, "I let them go"

 " _That's no way to think_ " Your fathers words ran through your head as you lay still, the wind now howling around the hollow room, " _Don't let them go_ "

"Huh...I guess you were right...sometimes we do need to cry, so we know what we love... God I was a stupid kid" You laughed slightly.

You sat up hissing in pain as you pushed against the wall to get onto your feet, "I won't roll over like a dog, I'll stand and fight until my last breath...for the person I lo..." You smiled to yourself, "For the person _I love_ "

 

You eventually made it down the stairs, to your surprise two templar soldiers stood there, you were in no condition to fight nor run away.

"Where is he" You glared at them, you watched as they're hands went to their weapons, "Where is Jacob Frye, I want to tear him apart"

You smiled mentally as they took their hands away from their weapons, "That lying bastard, I want him to pay for what he's done to me...done to London"

"Glad to gave you back on our side " A familiar voice said, you watched as Carter walked in, you hissed as he slapped you across the face, "That's for murdering my men"

"Carter...I'm sorry, I was blind I couldn't see the bad the Frye twins were doing" You said as Carter stood there arms folded, "Please sir" You bowed, before looking up at him a devilish smirk on your face, "Let me be the one to seal his pitiful fate"

"It's only fitting if you the one he trusted did the honour" Carter spoke as you stood up, falling down slightly as a templar picked you up again, resting you on his shoulder, "I think Starrick has had the Bliter killed who did that to you, he was only meant to shoot your arm, he should have taken one of my men they're much better trained"

You stayed quite knowing the next sentence out of your mouth could be your last, instead you gave a polite smile as the Templars helped you into a carriage and took you back to the mansion.

 

You used your sword as a cane as you walked through the mansion to the medical wing, you lay down on the bed as you glared at the doctor, he nodded as he started to apply different medicines to your body.

"You must sleep" He ordered as he walked out, "Let me take that-"

"If you touch this sword, you won't touch another thing in your life, understand?"

The man trembled slightly as he nodded and walked out.

You lay your sword against the wall, as fell asleep almost instantly.

 

You awoke to see figure stood next to your bed.

"Starrick...?" You questioned rubbing your eyes, "You here to kill me"

"Carter told me about your conversation" He glared at you, you sat for a moment before remembering what you had said to him.

"Yes, I want to be the one who kills him, not only is it my order but now that he's betrayed me I feel that it's only fitting if I betray him" You said sitting up against the bed frame as Starrick looked at him.

"Well lucky for you we've captured him"

You looked at Starrick, as grin crept onto your face.

"Some of Carters soldiers shot down the woman he was with, and they capture Mr Frye but we couldn't get the girl a man came and took her"

" _Henry thank god_ " You sighed internally, "I'm sure I could catch her once I'm rid- sorry we're rid of Mr Frye"

"These two guards will take you down to Mr Frye, be ready, I expect no mercy"  Starrick said as you nodded standing up and sheathing your blade on your back.

"When I'm done with him, you won't even be able to tell which body part goes where" You smiled as Starrick smirked and walked out.

 

Just as Starrick had said two Templar guards came in, you walked behind them staggering every so often as you held your hand over your wound, you tried your best not to react as you walked down the stone steps to see Jacob chained a wall, stripped of everything apart from his trousers.

"You're not going to leave are you?" You asked the guards who shook their heads, you sighed as you walked over to Jacob, you slapped him across the face as he snapped awake.

"Oh sorry did I wake you Mr Frye" You hissed as Jacob slowly lifted his head to look at you, "Such a pity" You spat on him as you took a step back.

"You got any knives?" You asked looking at a guard you nodded handing you a small blade, you ran it across your palm "Perfect" You smiled as you flipped it in your hand.

"You...lied to me" Jacob glared as you rolled your eyes.

"Welcome to the real world!" You laughed as you dragged the blade lightly across Jacob's chest dipping underneath the wound Starrick...you and Starrick gave him, you pressed a bit harder as you went across his shoulder cutting him, he winced slightly in pain.

"You want to know where I was hit Mr Frye?" You asked as you wiped some blood from his wound with your finger, you slowly lowered your hand drawing an X on his side, "Just there...and you left me"

"You're a templar" Jacob glared at you.

"I was the leader of the Bliters, what the hell did you expect Mr Frye?" You laughed in his face, "God do you even have a brain in there?"

You could hear the templar guards laughing slightly, you walked over to the side seeing a pair of handcuffs, you looked over to the guards who were too busy laughing, you grabbed the key off the side and pretended to yawn placing the key in your mouth.

"You know what Mr Frye, I'll give you a small present before you die" You said trying you best to not let the key disrupt your voice, you walked towards Jacob as he was snarling at you, "I think it's something you'll enjoy, the kiss of death, I mean I personally don't have to give it one of those guards can, or I can go get Starrick?" You smirked as you watched Jacob try and break free of the chains, "I think I'm your best option right now" You said as you face Jacob, gripping the key between your front teeth as he looked at you, you quickly slid it back into your mouth, "Don't you Mr Frye?" You winked.

"I don't want any Templars to kiss me!" Jacob yelled.

"I can get one of the guards if you would prefer-"

"Just make it quick" Jacob glared at you.

"Mind turning around I don't like an audience" You asked the guards who gave you a funny look before turning away.

You took a step forwards standing on your tips toes as you kissed Jacob, he opened his mouth as you slid the key into his mouth although he had other ideas as his tongue slid into your mouth, I took every ounce of your concentration not to let out a moan as Jacob explored your mouth as you pulled away as he bit your lip lightly, "I'm not done with you love" Jacob whispered as he winked at you.

 

"Guards, what do you think is the most painful death?" You asked as the guards turned around.

"Erm...I guess bleeding out?"

"God Starrick is so boring, no I would say being burnt" You said as the guard looked at you shocked, "So take those handcuff over there and take him to another cell, while I prepare the fire, understand"

The guards stood looking at you for a moment, "Do I need to repeat myself!" You snapped as the guards shook their heads, "You, please don't run now, you'll ruin my fun" You sighed as Jacob gave you a look as you smiled.

You watched as the guards unhooked his chains and fastened knew ones around his hands, you were surprised they didn't shackle his feet too, but hey, that made life easier for you. You lead the two guards across the mansion as Jacob was spat on my various Templars, god you wanted to snap their neck maybe another time.

 

You walked a bit faster than the guards as you made it to the cell first, you threw the knife from before in, "Throw him in" You glared, "No need to be gentle", you watched as the guards practically hurled Jacob in, you gestured with your eyes to Jacob where the knife was, before you slammed the door.

"You do not leave this door unguarded for a second understand?" You ordered as they nodded, "Good, now excuse me"

You walked down the corridor and to the kitchen were you made yourself a tea, you sat on the counter top as the chefs worked around you, you smirked as you heard a loud crash outside and yelling, "About time" You mumbled before downing your tea and running out the door.

 

"What the hell!" You yelled as the men lay on the floor, "He escaped, how!?"

"We're sorry Miss" They coughed out,

"Don't want you to ruin my plan, it's nothing personal" You smiled as you leant down breaking both their necks, you stood up and ran down the corridor the opposite way to Jacob, "Carter, get your men now!" You yelled as you ran into his office, "The bloody Frye twin has escaped and Starrick won't let me leave, so you and your men better find him!"

You watched as Carter ran out his office as he ordered his men around, you walked towards his desk opening his draws and taking back Jacob's necklace, you smiled as you turned and ran down to Starricks office.

"Sir, sorry to intrude but Mr Frye has escaped, I alerted Carter and he's currently chasing him down" You explained as you walked into his office, "I was planning to burn him but the guards couldn't hold their own against him, they said I should leave them alone so I did, and look at the mess they've caused"

"Did you say Carter has gone after him?" Starrick asked as you nodded.

"I would have sir but then you would have thought I aided his escape, and you wouldn't let me kill him" You answered back.

"You really want to kill him?" Starrick said standing up, as he walked around his desk and stood in front of you.

"I want nothing more" You said looking Starrick in the eyes, as he glared at you, "I wouldn't lie to you sir, I saw where it got me last time and I don't want to suffer the same fate again"

"Good" Starrick answered as he walked back around his desk sitting down as you sighed.

"Is there anything you would like me to do Sir?" You asked.

"The Queen is hosting a ball, I require you and Carter to escort me, no doubt the Twins will be there, you may take this chance to kill Mr Frye but your main priority is protecting me" 

"But of course" You bowed to him, "When is this event?"

"Tomorrow night, I shall have an outfit made for you"

"But sir how am I meant to fight in a dress?" You asked as he smirked.

"Who said it was a dress?"

 

You looked at him funny before turning around and walking towards your room, you walked past Jacobs cell before freezing and walking back, you walked in and looked at the wall.

"Is that...?" You turned your heard sideways trying to make out what Jacob had drawn, "A dick?" You froze for a moment before laughing realising you had just spent a good minute staring at a drawing of a dick, "Only you Mr Frye" You smiled as you walked out and finally came to your room.

 

You lay down on the bed, looking at your ceiling, "Your bed was comfier" You pouted as you fell asleep.

 

You awoke the next morning,(more around 3pm) to a loud knocking on the door,  you grabbed your sword and held it in your hand as you opened it, Carter stormed past and into your room.

"Please, do come in" You rolled your eyes resting on your sword as you looked at Carter, "What can I do for you Carter?"

"I will be the one to kill Mr Frye" He glared at you.

"Oh, will you now?" You smiled to him, "And why is that?"

"He killed some of my best men!" He snapped at you, "I will avenge them"

"Well _Carter_ it's just luck, I guess it's whoever finds him first" You sighed, "And if you would be so kind to explain what's in that box your carrying"

"Oh this is yours from Starrick, see you tonight" He laughed slightly as he walked out.

You looked at the box, flipping the lid off with the tip of your sword, you lay your sword on the bed and peered into the box, "Well...it's better than a dress"

 

You lay out the black coat on the bed, it was a long coat that stopped just above your butt, it only fastened around the neck with a black jewel, it had lace down the back in a corset style and the end of the sleeves were fastened by golden cufflinks. The trousers looked tight they were also black, underneath all of this lay a corset. You picked it up and looked at it, it was a black corset with red lace around the top, it fasted at the front with buckles.

"What's this?" You questioned seeing a note at the bottom of the box, "No bandages, no guns...No bandages!" You snapped scrunching the piece of paper in your hand.

You sighed as you began to get dressed, you removed your bandages from around your chest as you put the corset Starrick gave you on, you looked in the mirror blushing at how much it pushed your chest together and up, "I'm going to murder him" You mumbled under your breath.

You shoved the trousers on, you were right they were like a second skin, you threw the jacket on fastening it with the jewel around the neck, you looked in the mirror, you didn't look  half bad. Although you didn't like the idea of men staring at your chest but you would just have to deal with it, you can kill them later.

 

You equipped your sword onto your back and walked down to the meeting point.

"Well, don't you look..." You glared at Carter shutting him up quickly, you looked at him in his suit, he wore a black tux with his gun at his side and kukri on his belt, you looked him up and down just as he did to you.

"You don't look to bad yourself, now lets just get this over with" You said as you walked down the corridor with Carter by your side.

You walked over to a carriage which you both got into, "You'll meet Mr Crawford at the event" A guard said shutting the door.

 

You sat opposite at Carter glaring at him so he wouldn't dare look at your chest, "If you even try Carter I'll slap you so hard" You spat as Carter quickly looked at the ceiling.

 

You soon arrived and walked out into the ball, Carter held out his hand which you took as you screamed internally, you walked into the large house smiling and greeting other people before you were both directed towards Starrick.

"Sorry we're late sir" You both said bowing.

"I must say Miss (l/n), you look stunning" Starrick smiled as you thanked him while you mentally imagined bashing his face in.

"What would you like us to do Starrick?" Carter asked you were equally as puzzled as he was.

"I mean I stand out like a sore thumb with this weapon so I can't really blend in" You sighed as Starrick nodded.

"I understand that, you will go and join Carters men on the roof while he stays down here with me" Starrick ordered.

 

You nodded as you made your way back across the dance floor, letting out a quite yelp as someone quickly grabbed you and started waltzing with you.

"Shut up and dance with me" Jacob mumbled as he lead you to a quieter part of the dance floor.

"Since when can you dance" You smiled as Jacob spun you around.

"Evie made me learn with her, which was an eventful experience" Jacob sighed as you laughed, you looked at Jacob as his hand rested on your waist.

"I think you owe me some what of an apology" You glared at Jacob who whistled and looked the other way, "Mr Frye" You growled as Jacob let out a sigh, "Woah" You yelped as he dropped you low to the floor resting his hand on your back, kissing your lips before pulling you back up.

"Are you trying to attract attention?"

"Are you?" Jacob smirked as he held your hand taking a step back and looking you up and down, you took this opportunity to do the same thing, he wore a white shirt which was open, he wore tight black trousers and shinny shoes and on top of all this he wore a black tux jacket, his hair was slicked back...he defiantly got your heart beating to say the least.

"You know Miss (l/n), it's a bit risky exposing that much skin" Jacob winked as he pulled you both close once more, "I'll meet you on the roof"

"Carters-I mean there's templar guards up there"

"When has that ever been a problem" Jacob smirked as he ran off leaving you stood alone as the music played.

 

You watched as Carter saw Jacob run past and started to chase him, you broke out into a sprint as you chased after Carter.

Running up the stairs, thank god you chose to wear boots, you finally reached Carter.

"He's mine" Carter panted as he sensed you behind him.

"Oh no, he's mine Carter" You smiled running past him, bringing him into a blind spot, drawing your blade as you did so, "Lights out" You smiled freezing in place as you held your sword sideways as Carter smashed into it collapsing to the floor.

"Ah shit my nose" He cried out as he held his face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this _Carter_ " You spat placing the tip of your blade against his neck, you noticed he was reaching for his gun.

You slammed your blade through his shoulder as he yelled out an array of curse words.

"Look out!" Jacob cried as he pushed you, landing on top of you as the bullet smashed the glass next to you, "Bloody sniper" He muttered as he threw a knife off in the general direction landing a direct him.

"Impressive" You smiled up to Jacob who looked back down to you, you brushed a piece of his hair back in place, "Don't want to mess up your look."

Jacob stood up helping you up and you both looked down to Carter who was trying to crawl away. Picking up the blade off the floor and breaking it in two, you handed a piece to Jacob.

"Together?" You asked as he nodded, you both walked over standing above Carter.

"Oh Carter, for the record, I murdered most of your men, waaaay before I teamed up with the Rooks"

You and Jacob both planted the sword into his chest before he could issue a response, Jacob tossed the sword back to you as you swung it so the blood flew off, as you joined them together and sheathed it, you followed Jacob along the roof as best you could, clambering up things he scaled quickly, he took out the guards quickly with almost not effort, this was a side of Jacob you had never seen, he may not have the brightest brain but when it came to fighting he knew what he was doing.

"(f/n), look Starrick's dancing with Evie" Jacob laughed slightly as you looked down to see Evie in a dress.

"Poor Evie" You sighed shaking your head as Jacob quickly grabbed you pinning you to the floor, "Ow" You whimpered out as Jacob lay directly on top of you.

"Don't move" Jacob muttered into your ear, "Starricks looking his way"

You lay there trying your best to keep breathing under Jacobs weight, god he was heavy, "Ah Jacob, you're too heavy" You panted as Jacob laughed.

"I'm hurt (f/n)" Jacob smirked as he got off you and ran off, you sat up and chased after him skidding to a stop as Jacob was running towards a guard, who had clearly seen you coming.

 

"It's ok he's with me!" Jacob called as he noticed your stance, "Where's my stuff Freddie?"

"Over there, hurry up" Freddie sighed, you looked him up and down...you've seen him before.

"Mr Abberline?" You questioned as Jacob got changed to the side of you, resisting every urge in your body not to look.

"Miss (l/n), it's been a while" Freddie smiled at you as you shook his hand.

"You two know each other?" Jacob asked puzzled as he threw his coat on and started fiddling this his gauntlet.

"Yeah, he was friends with my father"

"I'm very sorry for what happened," Freddie said as you looked at him smiling, "Any way I'll be off, stay safe you two"

 

"Here" You sighed walking over to Jacob and fastening the gauntlet for him.

"Ready" He smiled as you shook your head.

"No, not yet" Jacob raised an eyebrow as you reached into your pocket pulling you his necklace.

"You-"

"It wasn't his to keep" You smiled as you fastened it around his neck, "You can thank me later, and you still owe me an apology"

"Believe me I haven't forgotten" Jacob sighed as he kissed you lightly on the lips, "I'll reward you don't worry" He winked as he ran over to the edge of the building, as you tired and failed to follow the route he took, he signalled down to Evie that the roof was clear.

"Come on we need to get down there, Evie will know the location of the vault"  Jacob said as you both headed down stairs.

 

You ran out into the ball and found a rather distressed looking Evie.

"Here the location of the vault!" Evie said panicked as Jacob grabbed a piece of paper.

"What just like that, no plan?" He smirked back.

"No, no time for plans, I'll catch up when I'm rid of this infernal contraption" Evie said pulling at her dress.

"Why I wore this" You winked at Evie who looked confusingly at you as you followed Jacob.

You both ran/swam across a lake when you reached a hole in the ground.

"Ladies first" Jacob smiled as you both looked down the nearly vertical slope.

You smirked you kicked Jacob towards the hole, he let out a yelp as he fell onto his butt and slid down, you followed his lead trying your best not to laugh when you reached the bottom as Jacob glared at you.

"You can kill me later come on" You sighed as you followed Jacob down to a chamber where Starrick stood, a golden piece of fabric around his neck.

"Starrick" Jacob hissed as he ran across the beams towards him, you rolled your eyes as you scrambled down to the floor.

 

You covered your eyes as a golden light filled the room, you moved your arm away to see Starrick hand gripping tightly around Jacobs neck.

"Exploiting, I warned you dear boy, but you do not listen!" You heard Starrick scold Jacob, you broke out into a sprint before stumbling back as walls of golden light came towards you.

You ducked a weaved between them, diving behind pillars slowly inching closer to Jacob, you could hear him crying out in pain, you finally made it past the last wall and charged towards Starrick.

"Starrick!" You cried out about to draw you blade when you and Jacob were both thrown back against walls by the golden light.

"Jacob!" You heard Evie cry, you tired to move but let out a cry of shear pain as a

rock had fallen onto your leg and was crushing it.

You watched as she ran towards Starrick attacking him only to end in the same position, Starricks hand gripping Evies neck.

You watched as Jacob staggered to his feet and chased towards Evie, you turned facing the rock and pushing it off your leg, trying to contain your screaming from the pain as you finally broke free. It wasn't broken. As soon as you realised that you were running as fast as you could towards the Frye twins who were both being lifted by their necks.

"Put them down!" You yelled slamming your blade into Starricks back, you were sent flying against the wall along with the twins.

"Nice try" Starrick laughed as he pulled your blade from him, the wound healing instantly.

"The Shroud was not meant for you!" Evie cried as she staggered to her feet.

You winced turned away as Starrick swung your sword, you heard a clatter of metal as it dropped to the floor, Starrick stood with a knife through his shoulder.

You watched as Henry started to attack Starrick, Starrick slammed his fist into Henrys face as he landed next to you, "Hey hang in there" You said shaking his body.

"Henry!" You heard Evie cry as she ran up to Starrick slashing her hidden blade at him, you watched as both the twins attacked him.

 

You stood up shaking slightly as you picked the blade up from the floor separating it, you quickly ran, jumping on Starrick back shoving your blade under the chain holding the cloak to him, he sent you flying back with the golden light, you let out a scream of pain as you broke the chain. The cloak fell to the floor.

"Finish it!" You screamed as the twins nodded at each other and attacked Starrick at full force.

"Shall we?" Evie asked looking at Jacob.

"Lets" He smirked as they both drove their blade through Starricks chest, pulling him back up, spinning and cutting his neck.

"Finally" You smiled as you watched his body fall to the floor, "I'm free"

 

You looked over to Henry as you both gave a light smile as you lay on the floor, both practically paralyzed.

You smiled as you watched Evie kiss Henry on the lips, "You would make a great pair" You laughed slightly as Evie and Henry both blushed dramatically.

"So, you're not a templar then" Evie said as she helped Henry up, "I did try and tell Jacob this but...he's stubborn"

"Evie!" Jacob snapped before looking at you, he offered his hand down as you grabbed it standing up, you froze as Jacob pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry I left you, I shouldn't have listen to Starrick, I-"

"I forgive you" You sighed as you hugged Jacob back.

You heard Evie and Henry walk away while Jacob still hugged you, "Let me guess, you hurt your leg?"

"How could you tell?"

"You're crushing me with your weight" You muttered as Jacob laughed shaking your body slightly.

He pulled away and stood up his face scrunching slightly as he did so, "You're hurt" He said quickly looking down at your bloodied leg.

"Oh it's nothing really-woah!" You yelped as Jacob scooped you up like a princess, "I can walk, you don't need to carry me" You tired to break free but Jacob just gripped tighter, you sighed as Jacob crouched down as you grabbed your sword, resting the two pieces on your stomach as Jacob carried you out.

 

Once you made it outside you forced Jacob to put you down, which he did after a large amount of persuasion, you clipped your blade to your back and wandered behind Evie and Henry who seemed to be knowing where they were going.

You stood in a line next to Jacob as a carriage pulled up.

"Nice carriage Freddie" Jacob laughed slightly as Freddie walked past opening the door.

You instantly bolted straight up as the Queen walked out, you bowed slightly along with the others.

You and Jacob both watched in amazement as the Queen greeted Evie.

"Mr Abberline informs me that your four are responsible for saving my life, is this true?" The Queen asked.

"It is, your majesty" Henry answered as you looked at him and back to the queen.

"Evie Frye step forwards"

Evie stepped forward almost instantly.

"And you" The queen said looking in your general direction.

"My brother ma'am, Jacob Frye and this is Mr Henry Green"

"And what about her?" The Queen asked looking directly at you.

"Oh I'm no-one-"

"Miss (f/n) (ln)" Jacob answered looking at you.  
"You were Starricks knight, were you not?"

"Yes...I was ma'am but you see I was never really on his side" You smiled to her.

"I see..." The queen looked up and down the line, "Kneel"

You looked at Jacob who looked back at you, kneeling down at the same time, you watched as Freddie handed her a sword. You felt the blade touching you on both shoulders you turned to look at Jacob who was grinning at you.

"Arise" The queen ordered as you all did so, "I invest you all in the order of the sacred garter"

You watched holding your breath as the Queen stood in front of you.

"You must be out of work now Miss" She smiled, "How would you like to be my knight? I don't see why a girl can't be a knight, although it does break tradition"

"It..It would be an honour Ma'am" You bowed as she smiled at you.

"Very well," She walked back to her carriage climbing up before turning to face Evie, "Oh and Miss Frye, I saved you some cake, if you would like it"

 

You all stood there as the horse and carriage pulled away.

"Sir Jacob Frye" Evie smiled to her brother.

"Dame Evie Frye" He smiled back.

Shortly after Evie ran off with Henry leaving you and Jacob stood there.

 

"So, you're now the Queens knight" Jacob said to you, it still sounded so surreal.

"I...guess I am" You laughed to yourself before turning to face Jacob, "I guess I can call you Sir now, Mr Frye"

"Are you being serious-"

"I love you Jacob" You smiled to him as he froze mid sentence, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I can't lie to myself any more"

"You...said it"

"Yeah I love you"

"No, no, not that, my name"

"Are you totally disregarding the other thing I said?"

"Of course not, I love you (f/n)" Jacob said taking a step forward, his hand lacing through your hair tilting your head back as he kissed you, he bit your lip lightly as you opened your mouth as he kissed you deeper, you explored Jacobs mouth moaning slightly as he pulled your hair. You both pulled away panting.

"I told you I wasn't done" Jacob smiled as you looked away blushing, "Something wrong love?"

"No...it's just...I've wanted to do that for so long"

"You have no idea love" Jacob smiled resting his forehead on yours, "I've dreamt of doing things to you"

You looked up at Jacob you could feel yourself blushing.

"I've dreamed of you moaning my name as I pleasure-"

You placed your hand over Jacobs mouth as he laughed silently, you knew at this point you were bright red, Jacob placed his hand on your wrist moving your hand away, "You laying under me calling my name as I call yours-"

You punched Jacob on the chest as he stumbled away laughing, "I'll stop now love, don't worry"

"It's more the fact that we're in public" You muttered your breath, yelping out loud as Jacob walked past hitting your ass.

"I wonder who that was" He winked at you, you glared at him smirking as he ran off.

You followed him as you noticed he had ran back into the Buckingham palace, "Jacob!" You called as you were suddenly grabbed through a door way pulling you into a bed room, you were tossed onto the bed as Jacob locked the door and jamming a chair under the door handle.

"We're not in public any more" He smiled as you looked at him.

"This is still a public place" You looked at him as he threw his tux jacket off.

"Well it's either here or outside love, because I can't wait any more" Jacob said as he began to undo his shirt.

You jumped off the bed kicking your boots off and walking towards him, glaring at him as you brushed his hands away and began to undo his shirt, he made quick work the jewel around your neck

You pushed your arms back as the coat fell to the floor, as Jacob threw his top to the side.

"Still wearing to much" He grumbled as you turned slowly pulling down your trousers as you bent down pulling them off as you heard Jacob mumble something under his breath.

You walked towards Jacob in your underwear, "Now it's your turn Mr Frye" You winked as you undid the button on his trousers, you could feel his arousal as you did so, you slowly undid the zip as Jacob groaned, the trousers fell down as he kicked them off his ankles along with his boots, he pushed you back onto the bed as he pinned you down.

You ran your hands over Jacob's chest, exploring every scar as he kissed you deeply making you moan, smirking into the kiss as Jacob struggled to undo the corset.

"It's from Starrick-"

Before you could say another words Jacob had cut up the front of the corset, ripping it from under your body throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Better" Jacob muttered as rested on his hands looking down at you taking in your form, "Just as I imagined" He smiled as he leant down kissing the centre of your chest lightly, "Beautiful"

Jacob slowly moved up your chest as he began suck on your neck, you tangled one hand in Jacobs hair while the other clenched the blanket, "Jacob...ah" You moaned as he found a sweet spot, you could feel him grinning as he bit down on it lightly as you let out a cry of pleasure, you gripped Jacobs hair tightly, he pulled away and looked down at you, you let out a gasp as Jacob grabbed one of your breasts while he leant down and licked your nipple, gasping as he leaned away slightly blowing on it lightly, "Ja _cob_ " Shuddering slightly as he pinched your other nipple with his fingers, he leant down once more taking your bud into his mouth and biting it gently as you cried out.

"Do you like that love?" He said a devilish smile across his face as he looked down at you.

"You're turn" You quickly flipped the two of you over as you sat on Jacob's stomach, you kissed him on the lips, biting his lip as he groaned, you pulled away his lip still in your teeth as you let him go, you made your way down to the rook tattoo kissing it lightly before moving down to his nipples, you liked it with the flat of your tongue before blowing on it as Jacob squirmed underneath you, you did it once more as Jacob muttered something under his breath, you smiled as you shuffled back grinding your butt against his encased erection, he groaned as you smiled.

You slid your hand into his underwear and stroked his full length, "So..big" You muttered looking at Jacob who was smiling back, "Better than I imagined" You slowly traced your hands back to his balls and squeezed them as he hissed looking at you.

"Take them off" You purred as Jacob lifted his hips as you pulled them off, you smiled as you turned around on Jacob resting your butt on his chest as you looked down at his erection, "That's better" You muttered as you gasped as Jacob grabbed your ass.

You leant down licking his whole length with the flat of your tongue as he moaned, you wrapped one hand around his dick as you moved it up and down, "Ah..(f/n) you're perfect" Jacob moaned as you licked the pre-cum coming out of his dick as you swallowed it.

"You taste...so good" You panted as you took as much of his length as you could into your mouth, and moved up and down. Jacobs hand soon found it's self tangled in your hair as he moved your head up and down.

"Turn around Love...I want to see your face" Jacob said a serious strain in his voice.

"Of course Jacob" You muttered as you released him from your mouth with a pop as you stood up over Jacob and turned around, kneeling around his legs, you took him back into your mouth as he moaned and swore as you sucked the tip.

"I...going to-"

Before Jacob could finish his sentence he came into your mouth crying your name, you swallowed it as you came up looking down at Jacob as you licked your lips.

 

"I wonder what you taste like" Jacob mumbled as he grabbed your waist pinning you to the bed, his hand ran down your body as he cupped your sex, "So wet for me" He muttered as you said nothing, "Looked like I'm not the only one who needed this" Jacob said as he pulled your panties down and kneeled down between your legs, kissing up your thigh as you shuddered, letting out a yelp as Jacob kissed your folds.

You gripped the blankets tightly moaning as Jacob separated your folds with his tongue and began to eat you, "I wish I could have tasted you sooner love" you let out a yelp as Jacob began sucking as you cried out, "...oh god..ah!" You cried as you could feel the knotting sensation in your stomach.

"Come for me, say my name" Jacob growled as his tongue lashed at the side of your walls.

"Jacob...aah!" You screamed the blanket scrunched in your fist as you came, you moaned as Jacob licked the liquid up, as his tongue ran up your thighs.

 

"Jacob...I need you please" You groaned as you bucked your hips, Jacob got up over you his hands either side of your head.

"One more time" Jacob panted next to your ear making you shudder.

"Jacob...please, I want you to fuck me so bad Jacob-" Your breath hitched as you could feel Jacob poking your entrance.

He slid into your painfully slowly as you both groaned, Jacob waited a few seconds as you adjusted to his side, you could feel a tear run down your cheek.

"You alright love?"

"Don't...you dare stop" You panted as Jacob laughed as he slammed into you as you screamed loudly.

"You'll get us caught love" Jacob muttered as he kissed you, he moved in and out of you as you both moaned into each others mouths.

"Well...who's fault is that" You panted as Jacob pulled away, "Jacob" You glared at him as he stopped moving.

"I think it's your fault"

You bucked your hips trying to regain the friction, "I swear to god if you don't move Jacob, I'll kill you" You hissed to him as he laughed, he slammed into you, the sound of his flesh hitting flesh filled the room along with your moans, you nails were digging into Jacobs back as he winced in pain every so often.

"Jacob!"

"(f/n)"

You both cried each others names as you came, Jacob lay resting his body on yours as he recovered from him orgasm, "Better than...your dreams?" You panted out as Jacob laughed shaking both your bodies.

"Much better" He replied.

Jacob pulled out of you as you lay panting he flopped down next to your, dragging your top half onto his chest as you recovered.

"I think the whole palace heard you" Jacob laughed as you slapped him on the chest, "I want them too, you're mine"

You hid your face in Jacob's chest as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"We better get back to the train" Jacob muttered as he stood up, grabbing his underwear and putting it back on.

"I was rather enjoying the view" You smiled to Jacob who looked at you grinning.

"I'm sure you'll see it again soon"

You stood up and put your underwear on and trousers scowling at Jacob as you picked up the ripped corset.

"Here" Jacob threw his shirt at you as you put it on, you sniffed the fabric when you thought Jacob wasn't looking.

"You...smell really good" You muttered as Jacob stood looking at you in his trousers, he laughed as he threw his tux jacket at you, "Going out bare-chested are we?"

"I don't see a problem with that"

"I don't want other women seeing you" You said as you walked towards Jacob, "After all you're mine"

"I'll take the rooves, then" Jacob smirked as he ruffled your hair and ran out.

You sighed as you clipped your sword onto your back and threw the corset and jacket into a cupboard before running out.

"I bet I can beat you back to the train!" You cried after Jacob who was waiting at the top of the steps.

"You're on love" He winked as you both ran off.

 

_"The harder the battle, the sweeter the victory_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it, I might actually carry this on if you guys are interested????? Please leave a comment if you are thanks


	6. I quit

You stood watching over the guards as they were fighting each other, after becoming the Queens knight, you soon became in charge of all her guards which while you were honoured it was a hard task, you would have to re-evaluate them every day to see if they were still fit for service, then you had to fight them...well you didn't have to but where's the fun if you don't. Then after all that you would have to lead them through another training session with guns, which wasn't exactly your forte but someone had to do it. So here you were training the guards through simple sword training, it was shameful and quite painful to see them slashing in the air with as much force a mouse, their blades where so thin-

"Miss....I mean Dame" Someone said braking you out your train of thought.

"Oh god please just call me Miss" You sighed turning to see a Rook stood there, "Oh Jacob sent you?"

"Yes...actually no Miss, I had some trouble getting in" She laughed nervously.

"Seriously?" You sighed resting your hand on your forehead, "I'll talk to them about it" You scowled at the two guards who were looking at you, you turned your attention back to the woman who was looking at the guards training, "Wait, Jacob didn't send you, actually no that makes sense he normally comes here himself and smashes in a window" You sighed as the woman laughed.

"A woman called Mabel-"

"Mabel!" You shouted as the woman jumped, "Is she alright?, is she hurt?"

"She's fine Miss, she just wishes to talk to you-"

"Now?" You asked looking over to your shoulder at your men then back to the woman.

"No, it doesn't have to be-"

"Well, I guess I could come now, I'll follow" You smiled to her as she started blankly at you before a small smirk crept onto her face.

 "One second" You said walking over to the guards, "Alright men, you get the night off, guards who aren't on duty go get drunk!"

The guards cheered as you walked away and followed the Rook, you wandered out the palace as guards stood up straight, "No need seriously, relax" You laughed as they slumped slightly.

 

Following the Rook down the street was weird, you hadn't been out in a while, sure you had taken down some more bliter strongholds who didn't fall when the Rooks took control, but it felt different no one was giving you horrible looks...it felt nice but at the same time oddly disturbing.

"Here we are Miss" The lady smiled as she stood outside the pub as you looked at her, "She's a pub chef now?" You asked as the lady smiled before saying goodbye and walking off.

You smiled to yourself as you walked in, the Rooks nodding as you headed towards the bar, "I'm here to see-"

You were knocked back slightly as Mabel flung herself at you, "See Mabel" You winced out as she hugged you tightly.

"(f/n), you're still alive" She practically cried into your shoulder.

"That's really the first thing you say to me" You laughed as she let go looking at you wiping a tear from her face, "I expect nothing less, so how are you-"

"Are you seeing Mr Frye?" Mabel said innocently as you stood in utter shock, your jaw slightly agape, "I only ask because there's rumours going around and did you sleep-"

"Ok that's enough, let's go somewhere more private" You glared slamming your hand over her mouth as she blinked at you, before you removed your hand.

"So it's true" She said a cocky grin across her face, "How is-"

"I'm pretty you can't ask that!" You yelped as you pushed her towards a table in the corner, far away from any Rooks well as far as you could get.

"I was going to ask how is your side, I heard you got shot...what did you think I was going to ask?"

"Nothing" You coughed blushing, "Yeah, I'm fine...Queens knight now"

"What!" Mabel exploded at you, "I thought you were just working at the palace!"

"Do you have an indoor voice?" You sighed as Mabel kept yelling praise at you, you looked up seeing two Rooks staring at you.

 

"Mabel...go back into the kitchen" You mumbled as she stopped laughing and looked at you.

"Is everything ok?" She asked nervously looking around.

"Get up. Go to the kitchen." You ordered as she stood up and walked away, as soon as she did the two Rooks stood in front of you.

You stood up looking at them, "Can I help you?"

"Your Jacobs woman, right?" They asked, you nodded in response, as your hand causally rested on a dagger on your side.

"Good, because we're going to beat you up bitch!" They yelled as you rolled your eyes, "I'll do it you slag!, I should be leading the Rooks not h'im"

"If we're going to do this, I prefer if we did it outside, so your blood doesn't stain the wood" You sighed as you walked between them slamming your shoulder into the one that talked.

"Running away are we!?" He yelled, as you turned at the door.

"Jesus, what low lives does Jacob let in," You sighed,  "I'll kill you outside, come on" You smiled motioning with your hand for them to come out.

 

You stood outside as the Rooks came out the door, you noticed one was already holding kukri.

"Good luck gentlemen" You bowed as you placed your hand on your sword hilt as the man ran towards you, before he could react you hand drawn your blade cutting his arm clean off as he fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"You still want to fight, hun? to bad" You smiled down to him as you cut his head off, before quickly catching the glinting of a gun in the corner of your eye, "Sniper!" You yelped before you could move the body fell to the floor.

 

"These boys bothering you love" Jacob smirked as he landed on the floor, walking over to you.

"Jacob!" The other Rook trembled as he began to run off, Jacob went to grab his kukri off his side, as you grabbed your dagger hurling it at the man landing in his back as he fell to the floor.

"What...he threatened me" You smiled to Jacob.

"I could have hit his head then" Jacob mumbled as you sighed turning to him, "I've missed you love" He smiled ruffling your hair as you swatted his hand away while he laughed.

"Believe or not I've miss you too" You muttered as Jacob placed his finger under your chin and leaning down and kissing you.

"Oh thank god you're-" Mabel yelled as she ran out, you quickly pushed Jacob away, "So I was right!" She smiled jumping with delight as Jacob looked at the two of you confusingly.

"I er..." You mumbled as you could feel yourself blushing, "I guess-"

"You guess?" Jacob looked down at you with an eyebrow raised ,"What's that suppose  to mean?"

"No I didn't mean it like that, it's not a bad thing-"

"I bloody hope not" Jacob laughed as Mabel now stood in front of you two.

"So...you two are a couple?" Mabel asked as you nodded only to be attacked into another hug off her.

"And who is this woman?" Jacob asked as you fell to the floor as Mabel put all her weight on you.

"Ma..bel" You gasped out as you pushed her off and she stood up.

"It's an honour to meet ya, Mr Frye" Mabel smiled holding out her hand as Jacob shook it, "I joined the Rook while Miss over here was still in charge of the bliters, she was so heart broken when I left I just know it"

"Ah yes, I couldn't find the will to go on" You sighed as she hit your arm, "Yeah, I guess I missed you, I missed your food if anything"

"Oh my gosh, my work!" You watched as Mabel ran off towards the door, "You better take care of her Mr Frye, in both ways" She winked as you stuck your middle finger up at her.

 

"She's a lively one" Jacob smirked as he looked at you as you sighed, "I think you owe me a thanks love"

"Huh...Oh yeah" You said remembering the fight, "Thanks"

Jacob looked at you pleading, as you rolled your eyes.

"Thank you Jacob," You smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Still sounds perfect" He smiled as you felt yourself blushing, "Sounds better at night though" You slapped Jacob on the arm as he laughed.

You noticed Jacob was distracted as he was watching a family, the dad hugging their son as the daughter played with her mother, you looked back to Jacob who seemed to be day dreaming...did he want...a family?.

 

"You really miss me?" You asked as you started to wander down the street, hoping to snap Jacob out of his train of thought.

"Of course love, I do miss you by my side, none of my Rooks are nearly as strong as you"

"Good to here" You smiled as you looked back at the Rook on the floor, "I've think you've got a rebellion ready to happen"

"My lads, wouldn't do that, we're the Rooks" Jacob said proudly, as you looked at him through the corners of your eyes.

"Honestly I still question if you know how to run a gang"

"I took over London with these lads!"

"Excuse me!" You yelled turning to Jacob who looked down at you, "With my help, you could never have taken on the Templars without me and my Bliters!"

"I don't know about that we were a lot stronger-"

You pointed your blade at Jacob's neck, "Say it, I dare you" You glared coldly as Jacob muttered something under his breath you pressed the blade forward, "What was that?"

"The Rooks were stronger!" Jacob yelled jumping back before you could react.

"Alright you're-" You watched as Jacob broke out into a sprint, "Get back here you arsehole!"

You sheathed your sword as you chased after Jacob, you had forgotten how fast he actually was, he quickly went out of view. "Come on..." You panted, "How can someone so big be so fast" You panted.

"I know I'm big love, but I can also go slowly if you prefer" Jacob called from the top of the building as you turned hurling your dagger at him which he caught between his fingers.

"Too bad it's a thin as that dagger!" You shouted a grin across your face as Jacob was glaring down at you, "Something wrong _love_?"

You stepped back as Jacob jumped down landing in front of you, before you could move Jacob had wrapped his arm your back, "I think you need reminding of what it does look like" He muttered into your ear making you shiver, you tired to squirm free but Jacobs grip only tightened, "Do you not remember the pleasure, the feel, the noise-"

You kissed Jacob on the lips attempting to shut him up, luckily it worked as he kissed you back, you gasped as he grabbed your butt. Quickly placing your hand on his chest and pushing as hard as you could to brake free.

"There's people" You glared at Jacob who seemed blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Then let's go somewhere there isn't" Jacob smiled offering his hand out as you looked down to it and back up at him.

 

"Not...now...sorry" You muttered as you turned and began to walked away rubbing your arm as you heard Jacob walking after you, "Jacob, go away"

"Did I do something love?,  I'm sorry"

"You did nothing Jacob" You sighed turning to face him as he looked down at you concerned, "I just...need to ask something"

"Ask away" Jacob beamed, "As long as it's nothing creepy lik-"

"Do you want a family?" You blurted out as Jacob stood looking at you blank.

"Where did that come from?"

"Doesn't matter it was a stupid question" You said shaking your head and turning away, Jacob quickly grabbed your hand.

"(f/n)," Jacob said sternly freezing you in place, "What's going on?, you can tell me"

"I...just answer the question" You said not daring to turn to face him.

"...I suppose...it would be nice to have a mini Jacob" Jacob laughed as you felt a tear roll down your cheek, "You alright love?"

"Ye _ah"_ Your voice hitched as Jacob spun you around to face him, you stood looking at him wide eyed as you felt the tear drip off your face.

"You're clearly not, come with me" Jacob ordered as he dragged you off down some alley before you even had a chance to escape.

"Jacob, just let me go" You said as Jacob kept walking on, you scrapped your heels into the floor as he stopped and turned to look at you anger across his face, he was...scary.

"Not until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on with you!" Jacob snapped making you jump, "I don't hear from you in months, I only see you at night and then we don't even talk, and when I come visit you, you send me away like I'm some kind of servant, and you suddenly come with a woman called Mabel and ask if I want a family!" He shouted at you, "Do you not think I care about you (f/n), I need you by my side, I need you when I sleep, to know that there's still something I need to protect and that I need to live for"

You watched as a tear fell from Jacob's eyes. You both froze.

"Damn it" Jacob hissed letting go of your hand and wiping his face with the back of his sleeve, "It's just...some times I don't think you care, that you're messing with me, keeping me far away but then drawing me in with something like wanting a family-"

"I don't want a family" You cut him off as he looked at you, "That's why I've been distancing my self, I knew you would...and I just wanted you to be happy and you can't be with me...I can't give you what you want!" You cried waiting for Jacob to say something but he didn't.

"You're an idiot" Jacob sighed as you looked up to him, "I'm only happy when I'm with you love" Jacob pulled you into a hug as you cried into his chest.

"But you want a family and I-"

"You're all the family I need" Jacob said as he stroked your head, "It's ok love" He repeated as you started to calm down, you jumped slightly as Jacob hooked his hands together under your butt and hoisted your up, you legs wrapped around his waist as you head lay on his shoulder, "Come on, I'm taking you back to you're home"

You didn't argue, you smiled into Jacob's shoulder as he carried you, he smelt like dust, dirt and blood mixed with his own musky tone, he smelt...like Jacob.

"Jacob" You murmured half asleep into his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I missed you're smell, I missed your smile you're laugh...I really missed you"

"Likewise" Jacob said kissing you on the head as you felt you were going up some steps.

"I love you Jacob" You yawned closing your eyes.

"Night...(f/n)" Jacob muttered as you drifted off to sleep.

                                    

You awoke on something squishy yet hard, you slowly opened your eyes watching the fire crackling with two bare feet warming against it, you peered upwards to see Jacob asleep snoring as you laughed silently. You tired to get up but Jacob groaned as you rolled your eyes and lay back down, his hand tangling in your hair as you let out a sigh.

"You fell asleep, so I thought I would join you" Jacob smiled. "And I told Queenie that you're ill...well Freddie did"

"Queenie?" You smiled to yourself, you shuffled up so you were laying on Jacobs shoulder.

You both lay in silence as you began to fiddle with Jacobs shirt slowly undoing the buttons, before pushing the shirt open and tracing your finger over his scars and upwards the Rook tattoo. Going over the out line as Jacob's breath slowed and his body relaxed.

"I even missed the train" You broke the silence as Jacob chest rose letting out a small laugh.

"You haven't been back here in forever...actually you haven't seen Evie or Henry have you?"

"No...I haven't are they ok?"

"You don't know?"

"Oh god did something happen!" You said alarmed as Jacob stroked your hair.

"Nothing bad don't worry" Jacob spoke softly as you relaxed back onto his shoulder, "They...actually have a kid"

"Huh?" You asked looking up at Jacob who was smiling at the ceiling, "Jesus, I'm so bad I didn't even know, I'm the worst-"

"I didn't even know that much, I did find it weird how Evie didn't want to go out as much and then the next thing I knew there was a kid"

"I don't know who's worse" You laughed.

"Her name's...Florence she's very...witty"

"And how do you know that she's only...how old?"

"6 months...the first time I saw her she stuck her tongue out at me and when I told Evie she started to cry!"

"She sounds great" You laughed as Jacob ruffled your hair.

The room fell to silence again as the fire crackled.

 

 

"Can...I ask why you can't have a family, you don't have to answer-"

"No, you deserve to know" You answered back as you sat up off Jacob and hugged your knee facing the fire, "When I worked for Starrick, he...he didn't want me to have any distractions or to have any complications, so one day he gassed my room as I slept the next thing I knew I woke on a bed with Mabel next to me as she cried into the bed...she told me what they did" You could feel your eyes welling up, "I, at the time didn't really see the problem, Starrick was right it was only a distraction but as I grew older and I saw families and children playing, it finally clicked so I blocked the fact out, knowing I would probably never find love...and then you came along"

 

"If Starrick was still alive I would go kill him...again" Jacob muttered as he wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer to him, "Such a piece of shit-"

"(f/n)?" Evie asked as she walked in, you looked over your shoulder seeing she was holding a child in her arms, "This is Florence"

You stood to your feet and walked over to them carefully not to wake the child, you smiled looking down to her, "She's beautiful, like her mother" You smiled as Evie laughed slightly, you lightly traced your finger down her face as she scrunched it up.

 

"I think she looks more like me" Jacob said leaning over your shoulder.

"Jacob, that's stupid" Evie and you both sighed before Jacob sat down on the half sofa.

"I just came here to get some stuff, Henry will be-"

"Oh (f/n), what a pleasant surprise" Henry smiled as he walked in carrying a box, "Is this everything Evie?"

"Yes, that's all" Evie smiled as Henry nodded and walked out, "It was nice seeing you again (f/n), feel free to come see Florence any time"

 

"You sure you don't want that?, It's not to late for me to-"

Jacob covered your mouth with his hand making you jump, "Not another word love, or you'll be punished" He muttered as you nodded quickly.

"Now, what shall we do?, I mean you still haven't noticed where I've hidden your sword" Jacob said removing his hand.

You turned quickly looking at Jacob who started to whistle, you glared at him before shoving him backwards as he fell onto the bed, you quickly straddled his waist, you rested your forehead on his looking in his eyes, you slowly lent down and kissed Jacob on the lips as he began kissing back. You slid your hand down Jacob's leg and into one of his pouches grabbing a throwing knife.

"So, you going to speak?" You questioned as pulled away from Jacob, looking down at him.

"And why would I do-"

You pressed the blade on his neck, "It's a empty threat"

"That's true" You muttered before smirking to Jacob who looked worriedly at you.

"What are you planning" Jacob glared at you as your face remained unchanged.

You looked Jacob in the eyes as you ran your hand backwards as you began to undo his belt.

"Hmmm" Jacob groaned slightly you could feel he was starting to get hard, Jacob quickly looked up as you ran the tip of the blade across his dick.

"Be a shame if these goods got damaged" You muttered pressing the blade tip into his dick as he froze, "Even a small graze really hurt's doesn't it-"

"I'll tell you where it is!" Jacob blurted out as you pressed a bit harder, you quickly took the blade away, and spun it between your fingers.

"It's somewhere on the train" You began to move your hand back, "Wait, it's...one of the Rooks has it"

"A single Rook has it" You said pinching the bridge of your nose, "Are they at least on the train?"

"Of course, I'm not that cruel"

"I am" You winked as you shuffled down of Jacob, pressing your hand on his crotch as you go up as he cried out, "Whoops"

 

You walked out the carriage and into the next one, checking each stall and asking the Rooks who shook their head, you reached the end of the train where Jacob stood holding the sword.

"What, I'm a Rook" Jacob shrugged as you watched him fire a wire onto a metal beam and fly off the train.

"Get back here!" You yelled, scrambling onto the coals and jumping onto the next metal beam, trying your best to balance as you looked down to see Jacob holding your blade, "Give that back-shit!" You yelped as you slipped off the metal beam.

 

"You wouldn't make a great assassin" Jacob sighed as he held you in his arms, you quickly looked around for the sword but couldn't find it, you jumped off Jacob and noticed the sword laying against a wall.

Before you had even set off Jacob was already ahead, you chased after him as he grabbed it and jumped over the bridge, you skidded to a stop and peered over the edge before jumping over it and holding onto the top of the wall to lower yourself as much as possible before dropping onto the ground.

"The statement still stands, prove me wrong" Jacob smiled tossing the blade from hand to hand.

You broke out into a dead sprint after Jacob, who ran between carriages and headed towards a park, you felt your breath shortening but you were closing the gap, the sword was some what weighing him down.

"You managed to keep up, I'm impressed" Jacob boomed as he turned around as he stood by the lake.

"What are you doing..." You glared trying not to let Jacob know you were out of breath, "Give me my sword"

"I will if you beat me in a fight"

"Well I can't really do that without my sword..."

"A fist fight" Jacob smiled as you sighed, "The winner get's to give one command to the other and they have to follow it"

You thought for a moment before smiling, "Alright, you have my word" You put your hand our as Jacob shook it, you watched as he placed the sword under a tree.

 

You both took a stance by the lake.

"You're going down" You said clicking your knuckles.

"Remember, I fight with my fists"

Jacob ran towards you as he swung his fists, you instantly started dodging the best you could, coughing as he landed a fist on your stomach sending you back onto your butt, "I'm not done yet" You glared staggering up, "Now it's my turn" You took a step towards Jacob, making sure your leg was between his at all times as you both threw punches, he planted a fist onto your shoulder as you skidded back you hooked your leg around the inside of his knee as he fell over. Before he could get up you jumped on top of him, grabbing his collar and pulling your fist back.

"You going to surrender, or do I have to beat it out of you?" You panted as Jacob had a grin across his face.

Jacob grabbed your side throwing you onto the ground air gushing out your lungs, you opened your eyes to see Jacob's foot resting on your chest, "What was that?"

You looked around to see if there was anything to use to escape, you grabbed Jacobs leg and threw it off you, he stumbled to the side a bit, it was more than enough to roll to the side and break free.

 

You both stood a couple of metres away from each other, both panting heavily.

You ran towards Jacob who stood his ground, a few inches before him you skidded down onto your leg sliding between his and standing up as you turned throwing a punch.

"Nice try" Jacob smirked as he held your fist in his hand tossing it to the side.

You jumped back and bit a took a few steps seeing Jacob was right in front of the lake.

"Is that Freddie?" You said pointing behind Jacob, he actually turned to your amazement as you ran towards him and jumping in the air kicking your legs out. Jacob took a step to the side. You grabbed his hood as you flew past,  throwing him under you as you landed in the shallow lake.

"I...win" You panted as Jacob stuck his head out of the water gasping for air, as you sat on him.

"I suppose but that wasn't really a fist fight" Jacob pouted as you sighed getting up and trudging back to shore, "Also that was just luck you grabbed my hood"

"Alright, alright, you win" You raised your hands as you walked towards the tree picking up your sword and clipping it to your damp coat.

You turned to see Jacob walking towards him, slicking his hair back before placing his hat over it, he stood over you his shirt sticking to his chest.

"How did you even manage to get that wet?" You sniggered as you tired to hold back a laugh.

"You threw me in there!, I went underwater for god sakes" Jacob snapped as you started to laugh, "But now that I've won, you have to take one order from me"

You suddenly stopped laughing and looked Jacob in the eyes, as he stood smiling down at you, "Oh...and what would that task be?"

"I'll let you know soon enough, but for now I've got a job to do" Jacob said as he walked off, you stood watching dreading the next time you would meet.

 

You wandered off and headed towards the pub where Mabel worked, she was outside to your surprise. You slowed your walk down as you saw a Rook walking towards her, you kept your distance so you could strike at the moments notice.

"You Mabel?" The Rook asked as you watched Mabel nod, "Jacob wants a word"

"Oh why couldn't he come here?" Mabel asked as you began to walk towards them.

"Just come with me!" The Rook yelled about to grab Mabel when you grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think she wants too" You glared at the Rook who shook his wrist free, "What does Jacob want with her?"

"He didn't tell me, said it was gonna be a surprise" The Rook shrugged as you looked at him.

"A surprise?" You questioned as the Rook nodded, "Do you know who I am?"

"Some woman with a sword, I dunno, Jacob wants this woman and who am I to disobey" The Rook said looking back at Mabel, "Weird taste" He mumbled under his breath.

"When did you get this order?"

"Last night Miss"

"Did you actually see Jacob?"

"What's with all these question-"

" _Did you see Jacob_!" You asked again snapping slightly.

"He was behind a wall, told me not to go over or somemurt, to dangerous?"

"Take me instead of her"

"But i's got direct orders-"

"Take me!" You ordered as the Rook looked you up and down before walking off signalling for you to follow.

"(f/n), no let me go it's sounds dangerous-"

"Even more reason for me to go, now _run_ home" You said as you walked off following the Rook.

 

You followed the Rook for a long period of time, you wondered if he was actually lost and just didn't want to admit it, to your surprise you came to a train station and waited on the platform, Jacobs train pulled up.

"Maybe Jacob actually did give the order" You mumbled as the Rook climbed on board and you followed.

"I had a bit of a problem boss, but I got the womans friend"

"Good enough, now leave" The man spoke.

"That's defiantly not Jacob" You sighed mentally as the Rook left, your hand rested on your dagger.

"Now, who'd he bring-" The man froze in his tracks as he saw you.

"Well, at least someone here knows me-"

"Your his slag!" He yelled as you formed a fist, "Oh well, he'll be more pissed"

You let your eyes wander around the carriage to see if anything was there, "Why would he be more pissed?"

The man ran towards you, you drew the dagger cutting his arm. He didn't flinch. He smacked the dagger out the side and pushed you up against a wall, the shock paralysing your body, as he slammed his mouth onto yours. He pinned your hands above your head as you squirmed, you slammed your leg into his crotch after your body finally snapped back to life, he finally left your mouth and rested his head on your shoulder, "I like it rough babe"

 

"So do I" Jacob growled as he stood behind the two of you, you watched as the man turned white as he let go of you and you fell to the floor.

"Oh...Jacob...I was just seeing if she was good enough" The man laughed nervously.

"Did he hurt you" Jacob said coldly as he looked at you, you shook your head as Jacob turned his attention back to the Rook, "You kissed her" Jacob snarled, "You kissed my woman"

"Hey, let's not get too-"

You froze as Jacob tossed him to the other side of the carriage,  Jacob plucked him up by the collar and kicked the door open holding him over the tracks.

"I'm sorry sir, please don't drop me!" The man yelled.

Jacob clicked his wrist releasing the blade, "I _do not_ forgive you"

He drove the blade into the Rooks chest and dropped him to the floor.

Before you could register what had happened Jacob knelt next to you, "Bastard" He hissed as he placed his hand on your cheek making you flinch slightly, "You sure you're alright love?"

"Yeah, I just...you know shock," You sighed rested your head against the wall, "You need to keep track of your men" You laughed sighing with relief, "How did you know I was here, thought you went on a mission?"

"You're friend Mabel sure knows how to pass a message quickly" Jacob smiled as he helped you up.

"I could have taken him" You shrugged as you collected your dagger from the floor.

"I don't doubt that" Jacob said as he watched you, "I just needed to do that myself"

"Well...you did throw him across the carriage that's damn impressive" You smiled to Jacob who was still scowling, "What's wrong?"

"I need to do something about the Rooks" Jacob muttered, "I should disband them"

"You can't be serious?"  You said shocked standing in front of him.

"Look at the mess they've caused love"

"They also help plenty Jacob, they're taking down strongholds, even now as we speak!"

"Tsk," Jacob hissed, "There's no need for them-"

You slapped Jacob across the face, "That's like saying there's no need for you!,"

Jacob turned back to you holding his cheek, "Those words, talking about disbanding the Rooks, the Jacob I know and fell in love with. Would never say that...So man up and take charge, control your lads after all you're their leader"

Jacob stood still for a few moments.

 

"Why the bloody hell did I say that, London needs the Rooks!"

"Yeah it does"

"London still needs freeing, our work is never done!, The Rooks shall rule London"

"That sounds more like you" You smiled to him as he smirked looking down to you, "You still need to sort them out"

"I know, I'll figure something out"

"With what you don't have a brain" You winked as Jacob pouted at you, "Oh shit, got to go report to Queenie, I'm leaving my sword my backs killing me" You placed your sword to the side resting against the wall.

"I'll come with you it's not safe-" You shut Jacob up with a single glare, "Have a good trip love"

"I'll be back" You smiled pecking Jacob on the lips before getting off the train and walking/stealing a horse and riding back to the palace.

 

"Miss (l/n), where have you been, Sir Green said you were ill" The queen said as you walked into her office.

"Forgive me Ma'am, I had some personal issues to take care of" You bowed.

"Very well, is that all?"

You stood for a few moments looking at the Queen, "Actually...there is one thing  Ma'am"

"Oh do elaborate"

"I...don't think this position is correct for me"

"Oh heavens, why not?"

"I don't belong in royalty, I'm not someone who fits in well with this class...I miss the streets, the action and not having to deal with consequences or writing reports of what happened, so I...quit."

"Are you sure about this Miss (l/n)"

"Yes," You smiled looking at her.

"Very well, you are relieved of your duties but please drop by I think the men will miss you"

"I strongly doubt that Ma'am" You laughed rubbing the back of your head, "If you will excuse me I have other business to attend" You bowed once more before heading towards the door.

"Please do tell Sir Frye I say hello" The queen called after you, making you smile.

 

You wandered down the corridors looking at the paintings in silence, it was broken by a loud crash and cries from the door. You broke out into a sprint as you saw Jacob being held back by four guards, one holding each ligament.

"See this is what happens when I don't use a window!" Jacob cried out as you laughed.

"Release him, he's no threat" You smirked as the guards let go and Jacob tumbled forwards, he quickly grabbed your shoulder for support, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you" Jacob smiled.

"I've been gone an hour"

"I...erm got bored"

"Really?, you sure it's not something else?"

"Well...I did come to see you among other things I wish to do to you-"

"Jacob" You growled as the guards were looking at you.

"What" He grinned as you glared at him, "Come on" before you could react Jacob had thrown you over his shoulder, "I'll be borrowing your leader for tonight lads"

You could feel you were bright red as Jacob wandered down the corridor and not out the door.

"Where are you going!" You yelped as Jacob just slapped your butt.

"It's time for that order" Jacob mumbled as you swallowed.

Jacob walked up the stairs as you heard the sound of running water along with a breeze, "Jacob...why is there a broken window"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jacob said walking past the smashed pane of glass and throwing a door open and going in.

He placed you down on the floor as he locked the door, jamming it shut.

"Why are we in the bathroom?"

"I want to bathe with you love"

You turned bright red as Jacob talked, "Wh-why?" You stuttered out.

"I have my reasons" Jacob said as he started to get undressed, you turned away but felt two arms wrap around you, "Also it's an order, so you can't disobey or I get to punish you" He muttered into your ear.

"Fine" You huffed our as you turned around to see Jacob stood in his underwear, you turned away slightly, "Look away"

"Nope" Jacob said as he stood staring right at you.

You blushed turning away as you threw your coat to the side and began to undo your corset. You took it off and removed the bandages letting them drop to the floor as you undid your trousers and slid them off all the time you could feel Jacob's eyes on you.

"There's still a piece of clothing love" Jacob muttered as you knew you were bright red.

You took off your underwear and stood with your back facing Jacob, "I'll-erm join you in a minute"

You stood before you heard a splash of water and a large sigh, you took this opportunity to grab a towel and wrap it around yourself.

"Hmmm" Jacob grumbled as he looked at you, "No towel"

"I'll take it off later...just move forward, I'll give you a back rub"

"Alright but only because it sounds good" Jacob shuffled forward and you removed the towel and slid into the bath behind him letting out a sigh as you hot water soothed your skin.

You wrapped your legs around Jacob's waist as he mumbled something under his breath, you began to move your hands over Jacob's back and massage his shoulder and back as he gave our varies groans and noises which was making you blush madly.

"There done" You smiled as you placed a kiss on his back, you pulled Jacob back with your legs as he moaned slightly.

You wrapped your arms around his chest and hugged him tightly resting your head on his shoulder, "A bath wasn't a bad idea"

"You're telling me love," Jacob mumbled back, "That was bliss"  
"I can tell" You smirked as you brushed your foot against his erection as he let out a groan, "(f/n)"

"Jacob" You said back as you slid your hand down his chest and squeezed his balls lightly before running your hand up and down his erection.

"Fuck" Jacob muttered as you repeated your action as you went faster.

"Do you like this," You whispered into his ear, "Do you like it when I pleasure you?"

"Fuck yes" Jacob said holding down a moan.

You scowled as you bit his ear lightly, "Will you come for me Jacob?"

"I don't think it's an option right now" Jacob panted as you let out a small laugh, Jacob rested his head back on your shoulder as he came, a large moan escaped his mouth as he called your name.

"Did I fulfil my order?" You asked as Jacob let out a shaky sigh.

"Defiantly"

 

You both lay in silence for a bit, just letting the water soak into your skin.

"We need to get out Jacob" You muttered.

"No, I don't ever want to leave" Jacob grumbled as you tired to push him forward but he just pushed your back.

"Come oooon" You said pushing him with all your strength and finally managing to squirm out of the bath.

Jacob quickly followed suit wrapping his arms around your and holding you tight against him.

You felt one of his hands slowly trailing downwards, "Jacob what are you-" You gasped as Jacob began rubbing you clit.

"Let me pleasure you love" He muttered as his other hand began to massage your breast as you moaned.

"Ah fuck" You moaned as Jacob pushed one of his fingers inside you.

"Do you want more love" Jacob whispered to you as you could only nod, "As you command"

You let out a large moan as Jacob slid another finger into you, "Fuck" You panted as he curled his fingers up as you moved your hands back and gripped Jacob's hair, "Jacob, please" You panted as he moved them deeper as your legs were turning to jelly you could barely stand.

"Woah" Jacob caught you under the thigh with his free hand, "I've got you" He removed his fingers as you groaned, he rested your butt on the counter as you looked him in the eyes, he slowly licked his fingers, "You taste so good"

"Jacob please I need you" You muttered rubbing your thighs together to gain some form of friction.

Jacob smiled as he walked towards you, you gasped as he pulled your forward as his cock poked your entrance, "Are you sure you need me?"

"Jacob, fuck me, you dick" You growled out as Jacob laughed, he pushed into you as you both moaned.

"So tight" Jacob panted as he slammed in and out of you.

"Jacob, you're...so big" You panted tangling your hands in his hair, pulling on it slightly as Jacob growled.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, along with the sound of you and Jacob moaning in pleasure.

"Jacob, I'm going to-" You cried out as you came on Jacob gripping his hair tightly.

"Fuck" Jacob panted as he came in you.

You both stayed still just listening to the sound of you both panting, Jacob slowly pulled out of you as you groaned, blushing slightly as you felt fluid dripping out of you.

"I'll get it" Jacob winked before you could react you felt the flat of his tongue licking up the liquid as you squirmed.

"We taste amazing together" Jacob muttered as he came up and looked at you.

"Let me taste" You said a devilish grin across your face as you wrapped your arms around Jacobs neck and kissed him deeply.

You slipped your tongue into Jacobs mouth as he groaned, you began fighting for dominance you let Jacob win as you pulled away biting his lip gently as you did so.

"We do taste good" You said licking your lips.

 

You both jumped as you heard a Queen yelling to guards about the window.

"Shit!" You yelped as you and Jacob both scrambled around throwing clothes on.

"Wait this is yours!" Jacob said as he put on your coat which was far to small for him, you both turned towards the door which was now being kicked in.

"Deal with it!" You hissed to Jacob as you threw his on which was way to big.

 

Guards burst into the room as you sat on the counter filing your nails and Jacob stood sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" You asked looking up from your filing your nails, trying your best to hide the wet counter.

"Did he do the window in?" The guards gestured towards Jacob who was trying to hide the stain on the bath tub.

"Me, I would never do such a thing-"

"Yes, it was him" You glared over to Jacob.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was treating his wounds, not even the amazing Mr Frye can jump through a window without getting cut"

"And why was the door-"

"It was locked because I don't think the Queen would appreciate walking in on a topless Mr Frye"

"I don't think she would mind-" You threw the nail file hard at Jacob as you smiled at the guards.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to treat other wounds a bit lower down, so unless you would like to stay-"

"No it's alright we'll leave" The guards bowed and walked out, "Did it smell in there?" You heard the guards say.

 

"To be fair we couldn't do much about the smell" Jacob mumbled as you stuck your middle finger up at him, "You love me really" Jacob smirked as he cleaned the stain away. "Can I have my coat back?"

"I kind of like it" You smiled flopping the sleeves around which ran over your fingers, "Also what did you do with my coat?"

Jacob stood up and showed the coat tied around his waist, "I used it as a belt" He smiled as you sighed.

"Well at least you're not stretching it"

"I'll get out of your hair for now" Jacob said as he walked out and headed straight for the front, you smiled as you followed him, "You can return the coat whenever, go back to work"

"I'm trying but you're telling me to stay here" You smiled to him as he turned around confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked looking at you, you had a smirk across your face.

"I'm not the Queens Knight anymore"

"Are you insane!, you quit!" Jacob snapped at you, "Why would you do that!?"

"Because there's something I want to protect more" You said looking Jacob dead in the eyes, "If you wouldn't mind Sir Frye, I would love to be your knight" You bowed.

"I don't want you to be my knight" Jacob sighed, "I want you to be my partner"

"Alright I accept" You said standing up the hood flying over your face, "Or I could be an assassin because I bet I look great right now" You laughed as Jacob pulled the hood back.

"You look beautiful" He smiled leaning down and kissing you on the lips, you noticed Jacob was trying to get inside of one of the pockets.

"Gheez what you trying to get at" You said as Jacob rolled his eyes, you pouted as you dug into the other pocket, "You looking for this-"

"Ah yes, no don't-"

You opened the small pouch to reveal a golden ring with a rook imprinted on it, you started blankly at Jacob who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Jacob...erm...sorry" You muttered.

"Well," Jacob sighed plucking the ring from your fingers as he got down on one knee, "No better time than now" Jacob looked up at you, "(f/n), I love you so much and I want to be your partner always, will you marry me?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it" You winked before holding out your hand, "I would love to, Mr Frye"

"I'm not putting this ring on until you swear not to call me that again"

"Only if you swear to call me Mrs Frye at least once"

"It would be my honour" Jacob smiled as he slid the ring onto your finger, kissing your hand, as he got up.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you too, Mrs Frye"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the final chapter, I've had so much fun writing this fic I kinda didn't want it to end but alas it had to, so I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I did.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked, I wanted to create a story where the reader is a high ranking person rather than another assassin, if you wanna see how this pans out leave a comment so I know to continue I would be super grateful


End file.
